


Separation

by SenkouSimmer



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkouSimmer/pseuds/SenkouSimmer
Summary: Just after leaving Belal IV's side, Conrad and Yuuri's hearts are put through misery! (Don't worry, I won't rip your hearts out, with this one. I'll just... slightly tug on it and then leave it be. C:)





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on Fanfiction for a pretty long time and am just now moving it to AO3. It's still ongoing and I'm on chapter 15, right now, but will be uploading to here whenever I get the chance. Once I've caught AO3 up, I'll be uploading once every Monday.
> 
> Also, just like with all of my other series', this starts out pretty cruddy but gets better, with every chapter. Me and those on Fanfiction.net love it, so I hope AO3 will, as well. c:

**Yuuri's POV **

Just after Conrad's return from Belal IV's side, Yuuri had begun sleeping in his room at night. Although the man wouldn't sleep but for a few hours, Yuuri just wanted to be near him and remind himself that the man was his again - not that freak's. One night, as usual, it was just before midnight and Yuuri lay alone on the soldier's bed when he was suddenly woken up. He didn't have to look around the room to find the source of his discomfort - it was standing right above him. The man (or woman... Yuuri couldn't tell, honestly...) was dressed entirely in black, with a black mask that covered the entire face, showing only blue, angry eyes.

Frozen in fear, Yuuri could say nothing and nor could he scream.  _How did he get into my castle_ , he thought.  _And how many are there? M_ _ore importantly, who was he here to kill? Me or Conrad?_

The person only stared at the king silently for a couple of seconds before obviously snapping to attention at the sound of the bedroom door being opened. Swiftly, he moved to the window, jumping out it before Conrad could reach him and shout out the window at the guards below to seize him. The soldier ran to the door and peeked his head out, yelling for somebody to send guards to find the man in black before walking over to Yuuri. He breathed a sigh of relief that the Maoh seemed to be completely unharmed, but still asked if Yuuri was alright, just in case. What kind of a guard would he be if he didn't ask about the boy's safety? Of course, these are just the smaller reasons why he admired Conrad so much.  _So_  much.

"Yeah", he replied, calmly. He was only surprised and confused at what had just happened and how he managed to get away unscathed. "What? Did he come to watch me sleep? That's kind of creepy", Yuuri nervously laughed, grunting at the ache in his stomach.

As Conrad made his way to Yuuri's side of the bed, his steps began to slow and his expression changed to that of someone who was absolutely terrified. Yuuri looked around the room and on the bed to find the thing that the man was staring at with shock, but found nothing but darkness. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, Conrad", he smiled.

Conrad only took one slight step closer and, not moving his eyes from wherever they were fixed upon, he asked, "Are you absolutely sure that you're alright, your majesty?"

"That's a weird question", Yuuri bluntly stated before laughing nervously. Conrad was acting really weird. "Of course I'm fine - I think I'd know if I wasn't."

The soldier looked his king in the eye for a split second before Murata, Wolfram, Gwendal, and Gunter all burst through the doors with several guards. At this point, Yuuri noticed that he could hear a liquid dripping onto a solid surface, like water dripping from a faucet.

"Your majesty, is everything alright? We came as soon as we-" Gunter said on his way to the bed, stopping abruptly and staring at the sheets with what could be mistaken as the expression of a man who's heart had just been broken.  _No offense, Gunter_ , Yuuri thought.  _But you're_ kind of _a drama queen..._

Gwendal, Murata, and Wolfram joined the other two in staring at the sheets before Gunter's expression changed to one of irritation or impatience.  _Reading his expressions is hard._ "Wolfram, light the room!  _You_!" Gunter turned to Dacascos with a tick of irritation drawn clear on his forehead as the bald-headed man stood firm and saluted the king's assistant. "Go get Gisela! Hurry!"

"Yes, sir", Dacascos nearly screamed before running out the door.

"It's okay, your majesty", the pale-haired man continued tears streaming down his face. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"That should be my line", Wolfram yelled after lighting the candles, pushing Gunter aside and holding Yuuri's hand. "You'll be okay, Yuuri. I'm here, now."

The movement of the bed caused him to wince in pain - his stomach hurt  _really_  bad. "Why are you all acting so weird?" Yuuri was, actually, starting to slightly panic at the atmosphere which hung around them and the expressions on their faces. He looked up at Murata but was only met with a surprised and fearful expression. He had never seen such a look on his best friend's face...

They looked at him with shocked expressions and Conrad spoke up, sounding slightly on edge. "You don't feel it, your majesty?"

Everyone looked down at his stomach, so he followed their gaze and was met with the sight of a dark, pool of red liquid.

Earlier, it was too dark for him to see, but now he could see it. It covered his chest, his lap, wrapped around his legs, and dripped onto the floor. Only  _then_  did the pain in his stomach become unbearable and he screamed out in agony, curling over in a fetal position facing away from Conrad, and clutching his stomach, letting go immediately as the pain worsened. It was the worst feeling, like he was being ripped apart from the inside and it hurt to the point where he felt the need to hold it but holding it made it hurt worse. He had never been stabbed before, so he had never known this kind of pain. This... this was torture...

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

Conrad knelt down and put one hand under the boy's head, his cheek on the boy's ear, and another hand on his hand, squeezing it lightly in an attempt to comfort him, though he was the one in need of comfort. "You'll be alright, your majesty. Just..." He paused, gritting his teeth and "tsk"ing under his breath as Yuuri gasped in pain repeatedly. "Just don't close your eyes..."

At that last comment, Yuuri's eyes widened before his tears began to thicken and come in greater numbers, soaking the pillow which lie under his head. Wolfram angrily shouted, "What are you trying to do, Conrart, scare him?! He's gonna be fine - don't say things like that!"

"You're right", Conrad responded with as calm of a tone as he could make out, smiling as best as he could. He was terrified but, at the very least, he had to have faith that his king would be okay. He had to... that's all he had - faith. He lifted his head to look at Yuuri and wiped away his tears with the hand that was holding the boy's hand, attempting to soothe him with his words and actions. That's all he could do for him, really. "You'll be fine, your majesty, so don't cry."

That was when Conrad noticed that the Yuuri seemed to be asleep. No... he wasn't breathing, even. The soldier's heart skipped a beat. "Yuuri", he barely choked out, hoping desperately to see the king's eyes open and for him to respond. He couldn't live without his majesty... Yuuri had become his entire life and Conrad  _wouldn't_  live without him.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram echoed, sounding just as scared as Conrad. It seemed as though everyone in the room stopped breathing, at that moment, and looked down at their still king with absolute fear. Even Gwendal looked greatly distressed. Murata looked as though he couldn't bare the sight of this; as if he were witnessing death for the first time, despite the fact that he had clearly seen it many times, prior.

Conrad moved closer and put two fingers on the king's neck while Gwendal put his two fingers on Yuuri's wrist. Gunter stood back, stifling his sobs through a cloth for once but never taking his eyes off of the sleeping Maou.

Conrad felt no pulse, so he looked up at Gwendal to hear his report. The dark haired demon only closed his eyes and shook his head before a hint of a tear formed below his eyelashes and he stood up, turning around, and facing away from the group. He was crying and so was everyone else in the room. Though, Gwendal was the only one to mourn silently. Everyone else - even Conrad and Murata - cried out the boy's name, shaking him in an attempt to wake him, but to no avail. He was gone.


	2. Plotting

**Conrad's POV**

Although Gisela had insisted that healing magic wouldn't do any good, since the king had already died, Wolfram angrily urged her to try, anyway, and no one attempted to stop the two. Even Murata, who normally would have sided with Gisela, didn't say anything. Or, maybe, he  _couldn't_  say anything. In the corner, he turned his back to the scene and covered his mouth, stifling his sobs while the rest of the group watched with tear filled eyes as she held an orb above the still body, hoping that she could somehow bring him back to life. Everyone's hearts shattered into a million pieces as she stopped trying and turned to Wolfram, saying "it's useless".

As Wolfram cried out the king's name and Gunter collapsed onto the ground, crying on the edge of the bed, Conrad stopped attempting to mask his pain and let the tears fall. There was no use, anymore; no reason to hide his sorrow. His only reason for living was dead - the few who were in the room should understand if he were to cry.

Just as Gisela stood to walk away, the bed was enveloped in black smoke, causing Wolfram, Gunter, Gisella, and Conrad all to jump back. Wolfram screamed the king's name and rushed forward, ready to pull him out of the smoke, only to be burned at the very touch of it. He jumped back and Gisela ran to him, using her magic to heal his finger, which had second degree burns.

"What... is this", Gwendal gasped.

"It appears to be magic", Gunter nearly whispered, afraid of the smoke, himself. "Though, for it to manifest itself like this..."

"What about Yuuri - we have to get him out of there", Conrad commanded. Although he internally felt as though a person's magic couldn't hurt it's demon, he didn't want to take a chance.  _What if it isn't even Yuuri's magic? It feels like it but..._

 _"_ It's Yuuri's magic", Murata spoke solemnly, as if he were reading the soldier's mind.

"But he's...", Wolfram began, unable to say that the boy was dead. No one wanted to believe it, even.

"No, he's not dead." Everyone stopped and stared at the boy with glasses.

Wolfram got up from where he and Gisela were sitting on the floor and rushed over to the Great Sage, grabbing a hold of his collar and shaking him violently. "If you knew that then why were  _you_ crying?! You almost scared us all to  _death_! You could have  _said_ _something_!"

Murata only laughed nervously and waved his hands in front of him, signalling surrender. "Wait! Wait! I didn't realize it until just now!"

Wolfram dropped the boy onto the floor and took a deep breath, putting his hands on his hips. "Good grief. What use  _you_  are."

"So what is this, then", Gwendal asked, finally regaining his composure, along with the rest of the group.

"Yuuri's magic is... different", he began, standing up and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It has a will of it's own; a consciousness of it's own, actually. I surmised that this would happen but could never be sure, since he had never been so gravely injured."

"So, it's protecting him", Gunter asked. "But his heart stopped beating..."

"I can't reveal all of the details but what I can tell you is that this thing  _is_  protecting him, as well as healing him. It won't let him die, don't worry." The boy cracked a smile, visibly relieved, before letting it die down as he entered into deep thought. "On a different note, we should probably start thinking up a plan to keep the enemy from returning. I happen to have one, myself."

"What do you mean", Conrad asked. "Didn't they come for me?"

"Yes, but if they realize that you're still alive, they may pull something like this again, resulting in another catastrophe."

Wolfram was the one to speak up, then, clearly agitated for some unknown reason. "And what, pray tell, should we do to keep them from knowing that the  _king's bodyguard_  is dead?"

"Well, we have two options", Murata responded, lifting one finger as he continued. "The first being that we find their place of residence and kill them."

Everyone shook their heads and Wolfram attempted to begin ranting but was quickly silenced by Gunter's hand upon his mouth. "And option two?"

Murata smiled wide and lifted two fingers, as though this next option would somehow amuse him. "Fake Conrad's death."


	3. Grief

** Yuuri's POV **

The next morning, Yuuri had woken up with no injuries, surprising everyone including himself. He was told that Conrad had died while he was asleep by a worried Wolfram, and everyone watched as he broke down on top of the bed, heartbroken by the news. After that, the king lay in bed, giving no response to those who came to him and contemplating what he should do next.  _Die with him? No, I have a kingdom to run. But he said that he would do that if I were to die... How could I just move on..._

Once dinner came around and Gunter coaxed him into doing so, Yuuri finally left his room to join them for dinner. They sat in silence, no one even attempting to console the mourning Maou, until Gunter finally walked into the room with a tall man dressed in... a uniform which looked horribly similar to Conrad's...

"Your majesty", the king's assistant began, cheerfully. "This is your new guard, Archibald Von Streiff. He's-"

"A replacement for Conrad", Yuuri cut in, drawing the eyes and worried expressions of everyone in the room but Gwendal, who only placed his fork onto his plate.

"Yuuri...", Wolfram nearly whispered in that consoling tone of his.

"Your highness", Gwendal growled. "You can't refuse protection because your last guard is dead. Shake it off and move on."

Yuuri grit his teeth and clenched his fists, knowing that the dark-haired demon was right but...  _still_...

"Be seated, you two." After giving that emotionless command, Gwendal returned to his food, signaling to everyone else that they should move on as if the argument hadn't happened.

Archibald sat between Cheri and Gwendal and immediately began eating the food which was brought to him. Everyone seemed at peace...  _How could they be at peace? Conrad is dead and they're totally fine replacing him? Conrad was there for everyone, especially me. He's Gwendal's brother, yet he doesn't seem to even care that he's dead. Do they have no hearts? Conrad did so much for them... and yet..._

The sound of glass breaking ripped him from his thoughts. He realised, then, that he had crushed his cup in his too-tight grip and pieces of glass were sticking out of his palm. A large piece of the cup was still being held while the other part of it was in pieces on the table. As blood began to pour onto the tablecloth, he dropped the larger piece and everyone in the room stopped to stare at him. It took about two seconds before Yuuri continued to squeeze the remaining pieces of glass, clenching his fist and causing all of the shards to dig deeper into his palm.  _They're heartless..._

A pool of blood was beginning to form under his fist releasing everyone from their silent, shocked stares. The entire room was filled with screamed "Your majesty"s and one "Yuuri" before Wolfram, Archibald, and Gunter jumped up to help the bleeding Maou. Cheri and the maids covered their mouths with their hands, Gwendal sat looking more angry than previously, and the king, himself, continued to clench his fist until Wolfram's hand met his shoulder.

Out of pure anger, he stood from his chair, grabbed Wolfram's wrist and squeezed it, causing the blonde-haired demon to cry out in pain and bleed from the shards of glass stabbing through skin and into muscle. Gunter and Archibald stopped about two feet away from the couple, staring with wide eyes.

"Yuuri...", Wolfram barely choked out. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri released his grip and walked to the door, stopping only when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see that the blonde boy was standing just behind him, clenching his own fists and ignoring the blood that dripped onto the carpet.

"Don't follow me", Yuuri commanded with no emotion in his voice.

"Yuuri... you shouldn't be alone, right now."

The Maou was beginning to lose his patience, so he turned entirely and looked at the short-tempered brat. "I'm your king; listen to my orders and  _don't follow me_." He turned toward the door and was about to take a step before turning to look back once more, saying with a pinch, "oh, and stop  _calling_  me that."

"But I'm your fiancee..."

The Maou took a deep breath and turned around one more time, readying himself to pour out everything he'd been wanting to say since the accidental proposal. "Wolfram, listen carefully... are you listening?"

"...Yes..."

"You are not my fiancee. I proposed to you entirely by accident and have never harbored even the slightest amount of feelings for you. To put it simply: I do not love you and I never will. Got it?" He turned on his heel and walked out, ignoring the sound of Wolfram dropping to his knees and crying.

* * *


	4. Here

**Gunter's POV**

Gunter stood at the door to the king's bedroom with Archibald at his side, fearing the sight of a brokenhearted majesty but unable to leave it. Archibald had to stand by the young master's side and only Gunter was capable of making him see that. Or, so he thought...

As a drop of sweat quickly rolled down his temple and to his chin, he slowly raised a fist and lightly knocked on the door. Before he could get to the third knock, he heard a furious and anguished voice screaming, "Go away!"

"Your majesty...", the adviser begged. "Please..."

"Leave me alone!"

Gunter slumped and watched Archibald out of the corner of his eye, who looked at the pale-haired man with a slight turn of the head. It was unspoken but Gunter knew exactly what he wanted to ask: "What are you going to do, now?"

Gunter hesitated for a moment, wondering if his majesty would forgive him for barging in, before finally standing tall and grabbing the handle of the door with confidence. Whether or not the king would forgive him, this was for his sake and his subjects had to put their master first, rather than themselves.

He turned the handle and opened the door, saying "I'm coming in", while doing so. Just as the door was opened enough to see into it, Archibald grabbed both handles, covering Gunter's hands with them, and pulled the door shut slightly, giving them only a slim line to peer through. Gunter was just about to turn to the man and ask what exactly he thought he was doing when he heard the crash of a glass on the other side of the door. They had just narrowly missed having a glass break upon one of their heads.

Once the danger was passed, Archibald let go and Gunter fretfully finished opening the door, peering into the nearly pitch black room, lit only by the moonlight coming through the window. It was so dark that they could only hear sobs and see the shadow of a boy hunched over himself, on the windowsill. He was curled up with his arms folded over themselves, his head on his arms, and his shoulders shook, proving to them that the figure was the one sobbing. Their king was sobbing; heartbroken by the news of his guard's death and again by the news of his guard's replacement.

Just when Gunter stepped forward and was about to kneel down in a bow, requesting he receive some form of punishment for breaking his highness' heart, Archibald placed a hand on his shoulder in silent protest before stepping further, himself, into the room. "Your highness, may I ask what anguishes you", the guard asked.

"No! Get out!"

"Highness... why are you so torn over the death of a servant? Surely a replacement is no different."

Gunter tensed behind him. The king may have always been lenient but this... He is different from the king they knew. Their former master would have welcomed criticism but he is a king to be feared; one that may very well take action at being questioned or commanded. Gunter was well on his way to apologizing for the man's disrespect, when, once again, he was interrupted.

"What do you know", the king yelled, raising his head and voice as he continued. "Conrad wasn't just any guard! Conrad was... there was... I..."

The king broke into a fit of sobs and Gunter's heart broke. "Highness..." he lovingly and sympathetically breathed out.

"I love him! I loved him... but now... he's..."

Archibald stepped forward entirely, standing directly beside the king and wrapping his arms around his small frame, causing a gasp to escape his majesty's mouth. "He's dead, right?" The guard's voice was different, this time, and nothing but silence followed his question.

That is, until a nervous majesty spoke up. "C-Conrad...?"

"Your majesty..." Conrad sounded entirely sorrowful and full of love as he rubbed his chin upon his master's head, ruffling his hair with his affection. "Please forgive me, your majesty..."

"It's Yuuri... call me Yuuri... I... I thought you were dead... everyone told me... and the funeral..."

"Forgive me, Yuuri, but this was all apart of his Eminence's plan. I just... couldn't stand the sound of you crying... long enough to follow through with it... Yuuri, please don't cry, especially not over me..."

"Conrad...", his highness sobbed.

"I'm here, Yuuri... and I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Just as Yuuri finished speaking, tiny flames flew around the room, lighting the wicks to every candle in it. Within seconds, the room was lit so well that Gunter could easily see the two which held each other so lovingly and tight. It was then that he noticed two things: Conrad had been crying and a blonde head of hair was standing directly just in front of the door.


	5. Jealousy

**Wolfram's POV**

"Yuu...ri...", Wolfram croaked, eyes wide and staring at his brother and fiancee hugging on the windowsill. Realization set in and he grit his teeth, lowering his head just enough that his hair would cover his eyes, preventing his gawking peers from seeing his tears.

He turned on his heel and began running but was caught on the wrist by small hands. Yuuri said nothing for awhile, just standing behind the blonde. After seconds that seemed like minutes, to Wolfram, Yuuri finally opened his mouth and was about to speak but was cut off after only breathing in by Wolfram's shaking voice. "The reason you don't love me is because of him... isn't it?"

"No, Wolfram, that's-!"

Wolfram yanked his wrist from yuuri's hand and abruptly turned to face his ex-fiance, not caring that they could now easily see the tears streaming from his eyes. "How long has this been going on?!"

"W-what? What do you-"

"How long have you two been... in love... with eachother?"

Yuuri's eyes widened and he went stiff, as though he were surprised by the question and caught in the act of committing a crime. Conrad was the one to step forward and calmly speak. "Wolfram, I can assure you that nothing has transpired between the two of us. I only said what I did to comfort his highness. He had no affair, I promise."

Yuuri's eyes dulled and his head lowered, looking as though he were hurt. "Yeah, it was nothing."

Wolfram didn't ask why the Maoh seemed to be so hurt for fear of the answer he might receive. "It doesn't matter to me what you do, now. I'm not your fiancee, anymore. I only came to tell you that I'm leaving Blood Pledge castle to go live with my uncle." He walked out the door and almost slammed it behind him but the door was caught by Yozak, who was entering the room.

His voice sounded excited yet his face showed no emotion. "Your highness, I have news." Silent stares encouraged him to elaborate. "The assassin cracked; we know everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I don't know what was going on the day I wrote this but I'll be sure to upload a second chapter, now. xD


	6. Assassin

**Yozak's POV**

"The assassin cracked; we know everything", Yozak said, confidently. He was happy to find his best friend's attempted killer.  _Now... if only his majesty would let me kill the man..._

"What have you learned, Yozak", Gunter asked, sounding anxious, as though he couldn't wait to hear the news.

"The one who sent him was Belal himself. I guess the king of Big Shimaron's belief is that, if he can't have Conrad, no one can. That's just what I think, though." He winked an eye at Conrad in an attempt to irritate him. And it worked.

The soldier closed his eyes as his face grew tired-looking, but Yozak knew that face to be his annoyed face. At least, when it involved the spy. "Did he reveal anything else?"

"Well, he spit at me, missed, and called our king weak", Yozak chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. "Nothing that could be considered useful, though."

Conrad put a hand under his chin. "We should wait for Gwendal before discussing this further."

Gunter bowed slightly and quickly in agreement, closing his eyes while doing so. "Indeed."

"Let's meet after breakfast tomorrow morning in Gwendal's office. I'll let him and His Eminence know, as well."

Yozak and Gunter simultaneously nodded before the spy turned his eyes and attention to the Maou. His highness had been quiet throughout the conversation, seeming to be staring into space.

"Your highness", he asked, drawing Conrad and Gunter's attention to the black head of hair and drawing the king's attention to himself. "Are you alright? You seem distant."

The boy blushed and held his hands out in front of him, shaking with nervousness and embarrassment. "It's nothing!" He relaxed a little before continuing to speak, his voice revealing his nervousness despite his obvious attempts at masking it. "It's nothing. I'm just tired. Do you think you all could step out? I'd like to go to bed."

Everyone stared at the king in response because he was acting so unlike himself. His highness would never say such a thing, though it would be normal for anyone else.  _Maybe he's just really tired..._

"Ah...!" The king jumped and sweat-dropped, waving his hands in front of him twice as fast as before with more nervousness than before. "I didn't mean to be rude - I'm sorry!"

Everyone smiled at the boy - he's so adorable. Moments like these made Yozak understand why everyone fawned over the king.

"It's okay, your highness", Conrad chuckled out. "We're just worried about you. We'll leave you to your rest, though."

They all left the room, turned around, and said their good-nights, bowing to the maou before walking off. Once the door was shut and they were halfway down the hall, Gunter whispered, "His highness has been sleeping in your room since you disappeared, Conrad." He stopped, grabbed Conrad, yelling at the soldier, shaking him violently with tears streaming down his face, and clearly forgetting that their Maou was sleeping a few feet away. "What did you do to his highness?!"

Conrad pulled away from Gunter's grip, held out a hand to the hysterical assistant, and sweat-dropped, himself. "What are you talking about, Gunter? I didn't do-"

"Did you deflo-", Gunter growled before having his head squished by Anissina's leg.

"Will you three be quiet?! I can hear you from the other side of the castle!" She stood back, allowing the sobbing Gunter to lay in a heap on the floor, crying for his highness. "What happened to his highness that has you men taking up arms against eachother?"

"Lady Anissina, don't you mean 'taking up hands'", Yozak said with a smirk, hiding back a snicker at his stupid Conrad-like joke. Conrad snickered, Gunter mumbled something about "in poor taste", and Anissina... she kicked Yozak in the ear, sending him flying into a wall.

"Now, Conrad, I trust you're in your right mind...", she sighed.

"We were just worrying for his highness because he's sleeping in his own room for the first time in many nights."

"That  _is_  strange... did you ask him about it?"

"I deemed it be best to wait for his highness to tell us. Yozak asked if he was okay but he said he was fine, so he clearly won't tell."

She sighed. "Maybe that's the right decision." She cheered up, then, suddenly sounding enthusiastic and excited. "Well you could always use-!"

"No", Yozak, Gunter, and Conrad all replied in unison.

* * *

**Murata's POV**

During breakfast, Wolfram wasn't there. When asked why, Conrad said that it was because the prince had left at the crack of dawn. Immediately afterwards, they met in Gwendal's office, as planned, with Gwendal and Murata.

"Before you say anything, I think I should talk to Belal", Yuuri demanded loudly, slapping his hand onto Gwendals desk.

The dark-haired demon didn't even flinch. "No", he sighed, sounding as though the Maou was just  _so_  tiresome.

"Then I'll go all Maou on them and scare them into-"

"Absolutely not - do you want a war? It would obviously be best to lay low and do nothing but posting more guards and keeping our eyes opened. If they make a move, then we should act."

"And what if their next move kills somebody?! Someone needs to give that guy a talking-to!"

Gwendal sighed deeply with frustration and rubbed his temple. Murata stood in the corner, clearly observing the situation, and Yozak stood by Gunter and the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Conrad placed a hand on Yuuri's back, startling him slightly. "Your highness, if I may, I could go talk to Belal, for you."

"No, Conrad", Yuuri huffed. "That's exactly what he wants - and don't call me that!"

"Neither of you should go. No one should, as I said previously", Gwendal grumbled.

"And what does our Great Wise Man think we should do", Yozak asked, cheerfully.

Everyone turned their attention to Murata and he froze before smiling slightly and pushing his glasses up. "Lord Weller should go speak to Belal. Who knows? He could talk some sense into the man." Gwendal and Yuuri were going to argue but were cut off by the Great Sage. "Of course, there would have to be a well-prepared plan, such as Yozak hiding in the shadows to protect him."

"Your-", Gwendal began, but was cut off by a look which told him and everyone that he had a plan to keep secret from the king. Of course, Yuuri didn't know this look. "Okay", he finally decided.

"If Yozak's with him, I guess it would be okay", Yuuri mumbled.

"Then it's decided", Gunter triumphantly clapped his hands together. "Now, highness, we should get back to your studies!"

He grabbed the king by his arm and flew out the room, ignoring the cries for help coming from the Maou. Once they'd gone completely, Gwendal nearly whispered, "So, Your Emminence. I assume there's more to your plan than what was said?"

Murata smiled wide.


	7. Meeting

**Yuuri's POV**

Yuuri stood at the entrance to the castle, gazing upon his departing soldier. He'd desperately pleaded with his peers to let him go with Conrad but was told that it would disrupt the plan and things could get disastrous, if he went.

Conrad finished placing his things on the pack of his horse when he noticed Yuuri.  _Or_ , Yuuri thought,  _he knew I was standing there and just didn't say anything_.

"Your highness", he said, approaching the king casually. "Is anything the matter? You look troubled."

"It's just...", Yuuri paused. He stopped and thought to himself, trying to come up with the right way to put it. Just when Conrad opened his mouth to talk, Yuuri cut him off by answering his question with another question. "You'll be back, won't you?"

"Of course, your majesty", he responded without hesitation.

Yuuri closed the distance between the two and wrapped his arms around the soldier, burying his face in his chest. "Don't call me that..."

Conrad stiffened briefly before relaxing and placing his hand on the Maou's head. "Yes, Yuuri."

The king could hear the smile on his guards face and his heart ached.  _What if he doesn't come back?_  "Be careful", he barely choked out. "If anything were to happen to you... If I could never be with you again..."

"It's going to be alright, Yuuri. I've completed much harder tasks before, have I not? Besides, I've got a small set of soldiers to aid my journey."

His voice was as soothing as a cup of warm milk and honey, forcing the Maou to relax. "Right, sorry", he smiled, pulling away from his guard and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Though he wasn't certain, he felt as though he may be blushing. After all, he was acting like such a wimp... "I guess I'm just a little anxious since the only other times I was separated from you in this world, we were separated for what felt like an eternity."

Conrad's smile dropped and his eyes widened in apparent shock. After only a split second, he returned his face to that warm one Yuuri always loved. "I won't waste a moment away from you, Yuu~ri."

Yuuri's heart fluttered at the man's words and the way he stretched his name, speaking it with adoration and care, as though "Yuuri" was his favorite word. In an attempt to hide his blush, the king quickly turned on his heal and walked off quickly, yelling "coming, Gunter!"  _Not that he's actually calling me..._

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

Conrad meant what he told Yuuri; he would and did rush his mission, taking shortcuts even if they were slightly dangerous and commanding the helmsman to force the ship to go at it's highest speed. Once they reached the castle of Big Shimaron's king, the soldiers that accompanied him had to leave his side.

 _Once you reach the castle, Yozak should be hidden near the throne room, ready to run and alert us, if things go south_ , Conrad remembered his Eminence saying.  _After entering the throne room, you should quickly announce that you get down to business, diminishing the majority of the possibility that he might kill you before you can reason with him. Then..._

"I understand that you have tried to kill me and the Great Demon King's response is that continuing to do so may start a great war between our two kingdoms. Please heed my advice."

"And what makes you think I care? Do you honestly think I'm not prepared for war", Belal said.

"I advise against war. Our army is large and skilled. Besides this, my king is strong - haven't you heard? Surely you have, seeing that people all over the world talk of the many, many battles he's won single-handedly. Haven't you even heard of the time he ended a war before it could start by throwing about the two heavily armed and numbered sides? Him against thousands and-"

"And what if I decide to kill you here and now", the king smirked and Conrad did the same.

"I've given orders for them to take Big Shimaron if I were to not return within 3 days. You see, I'm very dear to his highness, and I could only imagine he'd want to personally pay a visit to you."

Belal's smile dropped abruptly and he gritted and ground his teeth, growling with pure rage and hatred as Conrad walked out with a smirk on his face. The king was angry, likely, because he knew Conrad was right and couldn't do anything in response. He just hoped the man wouldn't cause more trouble, in the future.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

The Maou lay on his bed, allowing worry and sorrow to take over, and crying silently. Although he always masked his emotions in public, he had always made it a rule not to cry in private, either, for fear that he would be caught. This time, though, he couldn't face the world with that fake smile until he'd cried out all of his problems. His problems now being that Conrad was not only on a dangerous mission and may end up choosing to return to Big Shimaron, but he had also said, just after telling Yuuri that he loved him, that he didn't mean it and they had nothing together. Just after getting his hopes up, the soldier crushed them. He had always loved Conrad and was so happy to finally make progress with the impossible, so seeing even some of his hopes and dreams vanish within an instant... it was too much for him.

From under his blankets, he could overhear Gunter's wailing through the halls and only hoped that the man would pass by his room, not even attempting to enter. The king wanted to be alone - would that be too much to ask? The more he tried to ignore it, the louder it got, until it was just outside his door.

"Your highness~!" Gunter finally reached the door and busted them open, running to the king's bedside. "Your highness! Conrad has returned!"

That got Yuuri's attention. He jumped out of bed, still dressed in his usual clothing and not his pajamas, and nearly flew out the door and down the hall. Once he reached the entrance to the castle, though, he noticed that it wasn't  _just_  Conrad and his soldiers. It was also the 10 nobles, standing in front of the soldier and glaring at him. When they noticed the king's presence, they turned their eyes to him and glared twice as hard.

_Did I do something...?_


	8. Nobles

**Yuuri's POV**

The king and his soldier sat side by side at the end of the table. On either side of the table sat the 10 nobles, Murata stood beside the door, and Wolfram sat on the opposite side of his ex-fiancee.

"Yuuri Shibuya, the twenty-seventh demon king", Waltrana boomed. Yuuri sat up straight and tensed at the formality. "An affair between you and your fiancee's brother will cause unrest within the-"

"W-wait a minute", Yuuri yelped. "Affair?! I was never in a relationship in the first place! Even if, by your rules, slapping Wolfram on the face was considered to be a proposal, I didn't mean it and it should have been clear that I took it back a long time ago!"

"You're the only one who believes that, your highness. In any case, continuing further your relationship with Lord Weller-"

"But that's!" Yuuri paused and poked his fingers together as though they were in an invisible chinese finger trap. "It's just..."

"What his highness means to say", Conrad said with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Yuuri worried heavily that he was the cause of it. "Is that me and him are not romantically involved."

Yuuri deflated and Murata's head seemed to perk up in attention.

Waltrana turned his glare back to Yuuri, who sluggishly nodded in agreement with Conrad. He couldn't say it for fear he would shed tears, but he and Conrad were nothing more than a king and his guard. Even though he loves the soldier, his love may never be returned. The tall blonde turned to look at his nephew. "This was unnecessary", Wolfram huffed. "Can I go now?" At Waltrana's nod, he swiftly left.

The rest if the 10 nobles filed out with Yuuri and Conrad coming right behind them. Once they reached the door, Murata grabbed his king's arm and held him there, waiting for everyone else to leave. "Murata", Yuuri asked.

He looked up at Conrad quickly before sighing deeply, clearly a little nervous that the soldier was there, still. "About what I said before", Murata said. "I definitely think so, now."

"You mean... in the temple?"

Murata nodded before smiling, patting him on the shoulder a couple of times, and exiting.

"Your highness...?" Yuuri had completely forgotten that the soldier was there and was startled slightly by the sound of his voice.

"It's nothing", Yuuri responded sheepishly, waving his hand in an attempt to wave away the question.

**Like... a day or so before. While Conrad was gone. And Yuuri was lying around sad about Conrad basically rejecting him.**

Yuuri entered Shinou's temple, the room where the boxes were being held, and asked if he could speak to Murata alone. Of course, they agreed and him and Murata were escorted to an empty room, so they could have complete privacy. No one was even aloud to stand outside the room, which worried everyone but they had no choice but to comply.

"What's up, Shibuya?" Murata smiled warmly, which brought the Maou's racing heart down to a relaxed beat.

"I need your advice, on something..." He paused and, after receiving a nod from the boy with glasses, he continued. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. This would be an embarrassing conversation. "So, you know that... I... um... like? Is that the word? I kind of, sort of, might actually-"

"Shibuya", Murata chuckled, covering his mouth to hide his laughter. "Spit it out already, would ya?"

"You know what I want to say, though, so why don't you just say it! I can't! It's just so weird!" He shook his head frantically, causing the Great Sage to chuckle some more.

Murata grew a little more serious but continued to smile at his king. "You love him, right?"

At that word - love - Yuuri's face went bright red. "Well... I mean... love is such a strong word..."

"And what was the advice you needed?"

"The... incident... that caused Wolfram to leave... you heard about it, right?" Murata nodded, so he continued. "Well, after Conrad and I said... that... he told Wolfram that 'nothing transpired between us' and he only said what he did to comfort me..." Yuuri's heart sank at the memory.

"So, you don't think that he meant what he said and you've come to ask your Great Wise man for his opinion, right?!" Murata's face grew bright and his smile widened so all of his teeth were showing.

Yuuri sighed dramatically. "Don't make me regret it."

After one quick stifled laugh, Murata cleared his throat and continued a little more coolly, but never dropped the smile. He never even put on a thoughtful expression.  _Is it really that obvious?_  "Well, from what you told me, he didn't say whether or not he loved you, besides while he was 'comforting' you. I don't think it would be wise to jump to conclusions, at the moment. If you feel uncomfortable asking him, why not ask Lady Cheri? Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Even the wisest of men is a fool when it comes to love'? That applies to me, as well, you know. Sorry that I can't be much help." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But to be completely honest, I feel as though Conrad  _does_  love you, it's kind of obvious and everyone knows it. Even Wolfram knew and was obviously just in doubt because he wanted to believe that you loved  _him_. More than likely, Conrad was only trying to spare Wolfram's feelings. I don't think he meant anything by it, Shibuya."

"Ah... Maybe you're right."

"You should focus more on your health, right now. Have you been eating properly? You look like you've lost weight."

"Huh? Really?" Yuuri rushed to a mirror and looked at himself for the first time in what felt like days. He'd just spent so much time in his room, pondering... Murata was right, he was just skin an bones with bags under his eyes. His own appearance actually scared him slightly and he screeched at the sight, jumping and backing away. "I hope no one's noticed!"

"It's kind of hard not to", Murata laughed, lifting his shirt and pointing at his ribs. "You look like a skeleton! Say, are you secretly apart of the flybone tribe?"

"Knock it off, Murata!" Yuuri slapped his hand away and ran for the dining room.

* * *


	9. Execution

**Yuuri's POV**

Things finally started to calm down and everyone was in good spirits. Well, besides Yuuri and Conrad. Yuuri was still hurt by what Conrad had said and Conrad, Yuuri surmised, was worried about him. Although Yuuri tried to keep his emotions from showing, his guard could always tell when something was wrong.

Yuuri was in the middle of doing his paperwork and Conrad stood behind him, waiting for him to finish patiently. "Your highness", he asked.

"Conrad! Don't call me that!"

"Of course, Yuuri", he laughed before dropping his smile and frowning at the king. "Are you alright? You've seemed distant, for the past few days."

Yuuri jumped, as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and stuttered out a "yes", before standing from his desk. "I've got to go do something. Please don't follow me!" And, with that, he bolted out the door.

* * *

Yuuri knocked on the door to the room Lady Cheri had called her own and was relieved to hear her call him inside. He stepped in but stopped when he saw that she had Gisela with her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He squeaked. "I'll come back later!"

He turned on his heal but was stopped by Lady Cheri's arms, which were wrapped around his leg. "No, your highness! I can talk! Come back~!"

"W-Well, you see", he stuttered, sheepishly. "It's... a little personal..."

"Oh, his highness is finally ready for the talk! Alright, Gisela, get out!"

"N-no-no-no-no-no! It's not that!"

Cheri pushed Gisela out of the room and sat on a sofa, patting it with an enormous smile on her face. As soon as he sat down, she began her overly-joyful interrogation. "So! If it's not about that, what is it about? Hm? Is it about Wolfy?"

"N-no", he scratched his cheek, hoping to hide his blush. "Actually, it's about your other son..."

"Gwendal? Wow, I never thought  _he'd_  be your type but I can totally see it and I absolutely support it!" She gave a big thumbs up and winked an eye at him.

"No! Not him! And he isn't my type... he's... scary..." He grimaced at the thought.

"Oh, Conrad! What about him? Is he giving you trouble? Or, is  _he_  your type?" She giggled and looked at him with stars in her eyes, clearly hoping there would be something between the two. He appreciated that she approved and it made it a lot easier, to ask what he needed to

"Actually, I needed your advice on... um... oh... how do I put this?" He paused and rubbed his chin, while Cheri sat silently, waiting for his response. Sometimes, she could be so mature. "H-how do you think... Conrad... feels... about me...?"

"Oh, so you do love him!"

"Ah", he screeched, blushing uncontrollably. Although he wanted to protest, she wasn't wrong.

"Well, he hasn't told me a thing but I know my son and I can tell that it's always love in his eyes, when he looks at you! He would anything for you, you know." She smiled warmly at him.

"Is that so?" He smiled slightly but said no more.

"So, do you want me to help you to confess? I can even make you look so nice that he'd  _have_  to propose!"

"No", he screamed, jumping up from the couch. "I'll be going now! Thank you! Goodbye!" He ran to his room without allowing her to say a word and slammed the doors behind him, dropping to the ground with a sigh. Some people are just... so exhausting.

After several minutes, he heard shuffling coming from across the room and stood up, walking towards it. Not three steps into his search, a stinky rag was pressed against his face. He struggled but the grip the intruder held him with only tightened. It wasn't long before he crumpled in the man's arms and everything went black.

* * *

"Hey, you", a voice barked, startling Yuuri from his sleep. "Wake up!"

Yuuri sat up and looked about his empty cell, remembering that he had been kidnapped. A man dressed in Big Shimaron's guard clothing roughly grabbed him by the arm and forced him to stand up. "Walk", he commanded, pushing the boy roughly on the back, and nearly causing Yuuri to fall on his way to the door of the cell.

"Where are we going", he asked, groggily.

The guard in front of him smirked and turned his head slightly, just enough so that Yuuri could see his smirk. "You'll see."

They made their way down a hall and exited what Yuuri believed to be the prison, or dungeon. They walked outside and across the arena that he and Conrad had fought at, before stopping at the center, where a man stood dressed in heavy-looking armor. Once they reached the center, the king heard a voice coming from across the arena and looked up. It was Belal. "You're said to be  _so_  powerful, demon king, yet you can't even defend yourself, here? Hah! I'm beginning to think those rumors were nonsense. You are powerless and not even fit to be king. And once you're executed, I'll be taking the Great Demon Kingdom. Now, do it!"

The guard which stood behind the Maou pushed him to the ground roughly and the armored man drew a sword, holding it just above the king's neck, close enough to break his skin. Blood dripped down his neck and he winced in pain, terrified for his life and his country. Could they handle his death? And where was Conrad? The man had always shone up just in time, yet this time, he was no where to be found.  _Conrad_ , he screamed, in his head.

The armored man lifted the sword and Yuuri closed his eyes and screamed. Suddenly, he could hear more people screaming and, when he silenced himself, he realized that it was the guards around him. He opened his eyes to sight of blood, covering the sand and... the bodies. The armored man's head rolled across the ground, beside his body. On his other side, he felt something bump against him and found yet another body-less head, when he looked. Beside the head stood a man and, when Yuuri looked up to the man's face, he couldn't help but gasp in a mixture of surprise and happiness. "Adalbert!"


	10. Hello, again

**Yuuri's POV**

"Adalbert", Yuuri yelled, in shock. Although he had entirely expected Conrad to be the one to save him, it was Adalbert who ended up doing so. "How...why..."

"Save your questions for later, demon king. We should get going. Stay where you are if you want to die but, if not", he voiced. He drew his sword high above the king's head and sliced it down quickly, making Yuuri think he was going to be chopped in half. The boy closed his eyes and screamed out in fear. A thump startled him and he waited for the pain but felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the shackles the man had separated with his sword. "Then get up; we're leaving now", Adalbert finished, turning on his heel and walking.

"We?" Yuuri stood up and looked around while he followed the taller man but found no one but them and several dead guards. Guards he would mourn later and scold Adalbert for killing. Though, what control does he have over the enemy... _Adalbert is the enemy, isn't he?_

"I've got a lot of comrades standing just outside these gates", he responded, pointing at the exit gates to the arena. "We'll join them and head for our camp. Good for you, boy, you get to dwell with the common folk." Adalbert turned towards him and smirked.

"I-I don't mind that", Yuuri stuttered.

The entire walk to the camp was silent and, after reaching it, Adalbert offered the king a cup of water. The cup looked like it was handmade and made of stone, but he drank anyway. The first step to "dwelling with the common folk" would certainly be drinking from a rock, wouldn't it?

"So, what is your  _royal highness_  doing alone in a neighboring country", Adalbert asked. "I haven't seen any other demons, nearby. Not even Yozak."

"I-I was taken."

"From the castle? What great security you have,  _your highness._ "

His sarcasm was really starting to get on Yuuri's nerves, but the king decided to breathe and let it go. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for it. What about you guys, though? Why are you here?"

"We were planning to execute Belal ourselves, actually."

"Oh..."

Yuuri put his head down and clenched his fists before suddenly feeling Adalbert's eyes fall on him. He heard the older man breathe in, as though he were going to say something, but was cut off by the sound of horses and Conrad calling out to his king. After dismounting and reaching the boy's side, Conrad knelt in front of him and held one of his hands between his own. "Are you alright, your highness", he asked, short of breath.

The boy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Adalbert got there just in the nick of time, so there's no need to worry."

Conrad turned to Adalbert and glared as though he were ready to tear him to pieces. After several seconds had passed, Conrad stood up and held a hand out to Yuuri. "We should head back, your majesty."

"Stop calling me that. It's Yuuri", he responded, before grabbing the soldier's hand and being lifted up. Conrad turned and began walking to the horses but Yuuri stood where he was, staring at Adalbert and contemplating whether he should say what he was thinking, or not.

The blonde looked up at the boy and Conrad called out, "Your highness?"

"Um", Yuuri began, blushing furiously at the thought of being nice to his possible enemy. The man did save him, though... "We should hang out some time... or something."

The older man looked up and studied his shorter frienemy closely before smirking. "Hm. Why would  _you_ , the demon king, ask something like that?"

"It's just... I guess I kind of like... being around you..."

Adalbert stared at him for several seconds before finally allowing his eyes to leave the king's. "I don't have time to be hanging around with  _demons_."

Yuuri frowned, followed Conrad and mounted his horse. Before leaving, he turned back to Adalbert and asked, "We  _will_  meet again, won't we?"

"It's inevitable, kid. We always see each other, somehow, don't we? You're like a curse that's been placed on my entire life." The blonde went to drink from his cup but stopped with his lip barely grazing the edge of it and spoke in a near whisper, "Not that that's such a bad thing..."

Yuuri smiled, though he couldn't help but feel slightly sad that he may never have this kind of luck, again. The man might be his enemy, but he's also a friend. A good friend who he always enjoys the company of. The older man sipped his cup before looking up at the black-haired teen and smiling. "What is it that you want to do?"

"Anything, really. We could hang around the demon kingdom or go somewhere else, if you don't want to be there."

"I don't much like the demon kingdom or demons, in general. However, if you'd be willing to meet me here", he sighed, pulling out a map and pointing to a location  **(because I don't wanna be specific T u T)**. "I guess we could do something tomorrow when the sun is highest in the sky. How does that sound?"

Yuuri perked up, then, and smiled wide. "Yes!"

"Your highness", Conrad said, a little sternly. The boy looked up at his soldier and was stunned to find an angry-looking face.  _Is he mad at me or Adalbert? And why?_  "We should get going."

"O-okay..."


	11. The Tree

**Yuuri's POV**

That night, Conrad took Yuuri to the king's bedroom and bid him goodnight with a frown and no affection. The next morning was the same; the soldier and his master's relationship remaining strictly professional. On their way to their meeting point with Adalbert, Yuuri asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, your highness. Don't worry about me", he responded, emotionlessly.

They rode in silence the rest of the way and, once they'd reached their destination, Adalbert and Yuuri dismounted and split up from the rest of the group, making their way into a busy town. "Alright", Adalbert sighed, tiredly. Although he pretended to hate being around the king, Yuuri could tell by his half smile and warm aura that he was glad to be spending time with him. "What do you want to do, brat?"

"Whatever you want to do", Yuuri smiled wide, completely unfazed by the name-calling.

"How tiresome", the man sighed. "Then, I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat."

"Alright!"

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

"Those two sure seem chummy", Yozak said, smirking with amusement and propping his head up with his hand. In response, Conrad only took a sip of his tea.

Yozak and Conrad had been watching Yuuri and Adalbert from a coffee shop across the street from where the two possible love-birds were eating. The king and his enemy ate together, smiled, talked, and laughed about things Conrad could only imagine. He hated the idea of that traitor being so close to Yuuri but could nothing for it; the king's wishes are absolute, no matter how thoughtless and irrational they could be.

"Hey", Yozak asked with a slightly alarmed tone, ripping Conrad from his thoughts. "You alright? You're not actually jealous, are you?" Yozak smirked and laughed through his worry.

"I'm fine", the soldier responded, lifting his cup to sip from it. It was only then that he realized that the cup was in pieces on the table and his hands were covered in blood, burns, and tea.

"You don't look fine to me", Yozak frowned, wiping his superior's hands down with a cloth.

Conrad looked up and across the street, spotting Yuuri walking with Adalbert at his side. "They're leaving. We should follow them", he mumbled, standing up switfly.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

"Where are we going", Yuuri asked. Adalbert hadn't told him anything, just to follow him.

"There's a place just up this hill that I like to hang out at. It's really peaceful, actually." After walking for several more moments, Adalbert finally stopped beside a tree in the middle of an empty field. "Here."

The blonde reached up and grabbed an apple from the tree, handed it out to the Maou, and sat on the grass, leaning against the tree. "Th-thank you", Yuuri stuttered, before sitting beside the older man and taking a bite from the red fruit he'd been handed. Just like on earth, the apples here are delicious...

"How is it", the blonde frowned.

"De-delicious!"

The older man smirked and continued to eat his apple. Several moments of silence later, he finally spoke up. Although he spoke softly, it still somehow managed to scare the stuffing out of Yuuri. "Julia used to love this tree."

"I-is that so", Yuuri soothed. After recovering from his shock, he lowered his thin, entirely-finished apple. "I can see why. It's so peaceful, here, and the apple's are delicious." When he didn't receive a response, the Maou looked up at his new "friend". The ex-demon was staring at him, midchew, with slightly wider eyes. "I-I'm sorry! Did I say something?!"

"No", the man said, grabbing the king's apple and tossing it behind the tree, along with his own. Yuuri noticed that, after doing so, he turned his head toward that direction quickly and smirked, before laying his head on the boy's lap.

Yuuri tensed up at first, wondering exactly what was happening and how to react, before finally relaxing and petting Adalbert's soft hair. Under his palm, the older man smiled and relaxed himself, seeming to be entirely at peace.


	12. Kampf

**Yuuri's POV**

Without opening his eyes, Yuuri could tell that he was sitting up and leaning against something rough with something in his lap. It was too bright outside, he didn't want to open his eyes, and he simply wanted to sleep, some more. He was tired. So, he kept his eyes closed and listened to the wind as it wrapped around him, like a lullaby. He became slightly chilly but his lapped stayed warm, reminding him that Adalbert had fallen asleep, there.  _He's still asleep, huh? He must've been tired,_ the king thought, groggily.

As he began to doze back off, he heard the sounds of marching and horses, which startled him slightly. He and Adalbert both sat up straight, opening their eyes and looking at edge of the field, where an army seemed to be heading their way. "What...", Yuuri began.

"Demon king", a man in the very front of the army barked. "The king has ordered your capture. If you refuse to comply, we've been given permission to use force."

The Maou looked up at his newly-made friend for advice and was surprised to see him smirking. "Hah, always bringing trouble everywhere you go, still", he said. "Yozak!"

The spy popped out from behind the tree, along with Conrad, and sheepishly laughed, "Ah, so we've been caught, hm? How long have you know...?"

"Since you were hit by our apples. It doesn't matter - take your king and run, I'll handle these guys."

_Leave Adalbert behind...?_ "But-"

"Just go", the blonde interrupted, smiling at the boy. "I'll be fine, trust me. Or do you think I'm weak?"

"No! It's just..."

"Your highness", Conrad began, calmly and without emotion. "We don't have time. Let's go, he can take care of himself."

The king looked back at the ex-demon and, after receiving a nod, ran in the opposite direction of the enemies with his soldier and spy. They ran into the woods in the hopes that they'd manage to lose the enemies but immediately ran into another large group.

After convincing the king to leave, he was left to fight them on his own. Which left Yuuri and Conrad to themselves. Unfortunately, luck was CLEARLY not on their side, because they ran into another group of people, this time being twice the size of the last.  _It's as though they planned for this to happen..._ "What do we do, Conrad? And don't even try to make me leave you behind!"

The soldier only looked over his shoulder at the king for a split second before looking back at the army, clearly weighing his options.

"Conrad", Yuuri asked, worried that they wouldn't escape in time.

"Go", he commanded sharply, pushing the boy back rather roughly.

Yuuri closed his eyes before stumbling and falling into the puddle behind him. The sound of a waterfall made him open his eyes and realise that he was sinking into a whirlpool... which would more than likely take him home. He couldn't leave Conrad to fight alone, though, so he grabbed the tall man's shirt and pulled him down with him, into the water and through the whirlpool, back home to Earth.

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

Conrad sat in Jennifer's kitchen, dressed in Shouri's clothes, being glared at by Shouma, and waiting for Yuuri to come back from his room when Jennifer handed him a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Are you alright, Mr. Conrad... are you alright? You haven't smiled since you walked in the door and you're always smiling! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong", he said with a slight smile.

Miko's cheeks puffed up like a blowfish and she crossed her arms, making it clear that she wasn't going to let the subject go until she got an answer.

Feeling as though no other option was available, the soldier finally sighed heavily and smiled slightly more. "I've just been going through a lot of emotions that a servant of a king  _shouldn't_  have. That's all."

"Like~", she asked, with eyes just about popping out of her head with curiosity.

Conrad wasn't expecting her to pry so much and didn't want to tell her exactly what he was feeling, so he decided, instead, to get up and go somewhere. "Where's his highness? In his room? I should probably..." Without waiting for her to respond, he took off toward the Maou's bedroom, completely ignoring her calls for him to stop, come back, and talk to her.

He ran into the king's room and slammed the door behind him, leaning against it lightly and breathing out a sigh of relief. It was then that he'd realized the room was almost completely dark and Yuuri was curled up on his bed. The only way Conrad was able to see his highness was by the moonlight, coming through the window.

"Highness?"

" _Yuuri_ ", the Maou corrected.

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Conrad turned on the boy's lamp and sat on the edge of the bed. "May I ask you something, Yuuri?"

"You already did", Yuuri joked, in an attempt to make his guard laugh. Although the king let out a small chuckle, Conrad only lifted the corners of his mouth slightly, clearly amused but bothered by something to the point where even his humor wasn't funny to him, anymore. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait before getting into another relationship? You only just left Wolfram, and-"

"W-wait!" Yuuri's face felt like it was on fire at the awkwardly honest comment and he waved his hands in front of him, hoping to keep Conrad from continuing. "Who is this that I'm planning be 'in a relationship with'? And you of all people should know that me and Wolfram were only engaged by  _accident_!"

"Well, you've seemed awfully close to Adalbert, recently, and the only other person he's opened himself up to like this was Julia, so I just kind of assumed..."

"We're just friends!  _Friends_! Besides, I'm just worried about him, with the thing about Julia's soul and all... that's what you've been worried about, lately? Me being in a relationship with Adalbert?"  _And more importantly_ , Yuuri thought,  _he's okay with me being with someone?_


	13. Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad German titles. When I don't know what title to write or my title is too simple and/or weird, I write them in German. Or, at least, the German that I know... from Duolingo... because I suck at everything... xD

**Gunter's POV**

After returning to the Great Demon Kingdom, his majesty and Sir Weller seemed to be rather... distant. They looked and talked as though they were both suffering internally and even the king didn't seem to have much of an appetite for conversation. It was as though they'd hit a rock in their relationship that drained the life of them both.

The king sat at his desk, doing his paperwork quietly and as though it were just another part of the day. Although that might be normal for some, it wasn't for his majesty. The current maou would rather go outside and enjoy his life than sit behind a desk, yet now he seemed not to mind it. He didn't complain even slightly and only looked as though he were tired and sad.

"Your majesty", Gunter asked, quietly, as though even the slightest sound might break the king's heart. The king slowly looked up from his work but didn't respond. "Is everything alright, your majesty...?"

"Huh? Yeah... just tired..."

The teacher frowned heavily.  _How could I possibly ease the king's burden?_

* * *

**Gunter's POV**

"Lady Anissina", Gunter asked, standing at the entrance to her office. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"It depends on precisely what you want, Gunter. Unless you've come to assist me with my inventions."

"Uh, no", he laughed sheepishly, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you could help his majesty with something."

"Assist his majesty?! Well, why didn't you say so sooner?! What seems to be the problem?"

"It's kind of a long story. Would you mind if we sit and talk about it?"

"Not at all. I've got all of the time in the world built into my inventions!"

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

"Wh-what's wrong, Gunter", Yuuri asked. Gunter was dragging him by the wrist to the courtyard with such determination that he was sure the teacher was ready to lecture him heavily.

"You'll see, your highness. It's a surprise!"

Gunter let go of his wrist once they reached a fat metal box. Across the yard was Conrad, being dragged by Ms. Cheri and looking just as confused, as he was. Once their eyes met, they both looked away from each other and Yuuri's heart ached horribly.

Conrad had proven to him many times, recently, that he didn't love him. In fact, he was so far from loving him that he actually was  _fine_  with the king being with someone other than him. The soldier had proven to his master that he felt nothing for him.  _We're nothing but a king and his servant, I guess..._

"Come, come", Anissina sang, clapping her hands together. "It's time to see what your _true_  feelings for each other are."

"Wh-what", Yuuri yelped.

"Anissina... don't you think this a little...", Conrad began, trailing off, as though he couldn't find a way to put it.

"Nonsense! You can go first", she said, grabbing him roughly by the wrist and putting a helmet on his head. The helmet was connected to the box by several thick wires. Quickly, she put the other helmet onto Yuuri's head, turned back to her machine, and began pressing buttons violently.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Anissina", Conrad asked, wearily.

"Of course! Now, this device will force you two to tell the absolute and full truth. No lies  _or_  secrets. So, lets begin!"

"Wait-"

"Conrart! What are your feelings for the king?!"

Conrad's eyes lit up blue and and he became as stiff as a board. "I'm in love with his highness and my entire world revolves around him." His eyes went back to brown and he became more relaxed before blushing heavily and shouting, "Anissina! Stop this!"

"Your majesty!"

Yuuri tensed in fear.  _What, is she gonna do me next?!_  "Y-yes?"

"What are your feelings for Lord Weller?!"

He stared straight ahead and became as stiff as a board, suddenly feeling possessed. "I'm in love with Conrad."

"Conrart!"

"Anissina", he shouted back, furiously.

"Why have you been depressed, lately?!"

"Because his highness seemed to be burdened by something great."

"Your highness~!"

"Ah!"

"Why have you been depressed lately?!"

"Because I didn't think that Conrad liked me back even though he said he loved me."

"Conrad!"

"Stop!"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved his highness?"

"Yes."

"Your majesty~~!"

"No! What?! No!"

"Did you take my magic pen from my office?!"

"Yes."

"Ah-hah! I knew it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm innocent! Please", the king begged.

She wiped her hands together and smirked triumphantly. " _My_  work here is done."

Everyone let out a big sigh of relief.

* * *


	14. One Hairy Situation

**Conrad's POV**

Anissina and Gunter dragged Conrad and Yuuri to the king's office and threw them in. Just before closing the door, Anissina commanded, "Now, talk it out! You two better come out of here with smiling faces!"

The king and his soldier looked at each other with surprise before tensing up and blushing. They'd both just confessed their feelings for each other - rather loud and clear, at that. The sound of his highness' hysterical laughter almost scared Conrad and his eyes widened with surprise. The king hadn't so much as smiled genuinely in such a long time and he hadn't heard his laughter but rarely, so it was a huge surprise for him to laugh at a time like this. "Your highness...?"

He stopped laughing but continued to smile and said, with a stutter and a lack of breath, "Sorry, it's just... I don't think I've ever seen you blush before and you're usually so confident and held together..."

The soldier's blush dissipated and his heart was filled with warmth and love as he smiled down at his majesty, happy to see him happy for the first time in ages. The boy stiffened, his eyes widened, and his cheeks grew red. He then rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. "So... um...", he began. "We should probably talk about what happened, out there... and what was said..." He clenched his fists by his sides and bowed perfectly. "I'm sorry! For what I said... and felt. it was... out of line..."

Conrad smiled and walked over to Yuuri, placing his hands on his king's shoulder's as a signal for him to lift his head. After he did, the soldier said in a near whisper, "For a king to bow to his servant... I should be the one apologizing, your highness. I'm the one who was harboring and feeding feelings that should never have been birthed, in the first place."

His majesty only stared at his servant for several moments. Just as the taller man opened his mouth to speak, Yuuri's big eyes narrowed into a glare and he just about whined, angrily, "Conrad..."

His heart skipped a beat.  _Did I say something wrong...?_  "Yes, your highness...?"

The boy roughly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, so their lips could meet each other's ears. "It's  _Yuuri_." And before Conrad could respond, Yuuri pecked him on the cheek and scurried to the door.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

Days had passed since they made up and things went back to normal, besides the occasional glances the two gave each other, accompanied by blushes. The truth is that they were happy to have gotten their feelings out in the open but were still unsure of what would come next. Things had been this way for so long, how could they possibly go about changing it without making things weird?

Yuuri was doing his paperwork, Gunter was sorting through papers, attempting to lighten the load on the king's shoulders, and Conrad stood calmly, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, as usual. As the boy looked up, he couldn't help but wonder if the man was actually sleeping...

Apparently not because the soldier opened his eyes and smiled at his king lovingly, as though he knew he was watching him. Yuuri quickly went back to his paperwork, trying to hide his deepening blush. Just as Conrad stood from where he was leaning, Anissina busted through the door, shouting, "Your highness! I have a new invention you're guaranteed to want to experience!"

"Y-yes...?"

She held up a metal cap and shouted triumphantly, "This here is Mr. Hairy Hat 9000! He grows your hair to any length you might want it to be as fast as you can say 'Harry has a head of hair'!"

"Hairy...? Like a werewolf?"

"Who would like to be my test dummy? Volunteer or his highness will pick for you!"

Conrad and Gunter looked at the king with pleading eyes and Yuuri looked at the shorter-haired man, gawking at him and remembering the time that he saw his past self, with lengthy and unruly hair. After several moments and just as the soldier opened his mouth to speak, Yuuri mumbled, "Well... I'd like to see Conrad with long hair, again..."

Everyone stiffened and stared at the king.  _Oh, right. I'm not supposed to know about that..._

Anissina broke the silence and smiled evilly at the soldier before running toward him and putting the cap on his head. As he struggled to get it off, the red-head yelled, "Your majesty! Quick! Come put your hands on this and use your magic to grow his hair! This is magic powered and he has none!"

"Anissina! Get off", the brunette growled.

"This is for his highness", she yelled. "Didn't you hear him? He wants to see your hair grow, Lord Weller! Now hold still!"

Conrad stiffened and relaxed, dropping his hands in defeat and allowing a bead of sweat to roll down his cheek. The king walked up and put his hands on the cap, smiling reassuringly. "It's alright, Conrad. I'm sure you'll be okay."

Before anyone even knew what happened, Anissina shouted triumphantly, "All done!" She pulled the helmet off, allowing Conrad's now slightly longer hair to pour over his face, eliciting surprised gasps from Gunter and Yuuri.

Conrad disapprovingly pinched some of his hair and Gunter clapped his hands together, smiling and tilting his head in adoration. "Oh, it's just like the old days!" Like a lightbulb went on over his head, he ran over to Anissina, snatched the helmet from her, and slammed it onto Yuuri's head.

Yuuri cried out and Anissina stared at her hands, blinking in shock, as though she hadn't known what happened to her helmet. Conrad... was still mopeing about how long his hair was. "Gunter", Yuuri growled. "What are you doing?!"

"Be patient, your highness, this will only take one moment!" The assistant held the helmet for several seconds before lifting it off of the king's head. A mountain of hair poured out of the helmet, reaching the ground in length and grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

* * *


	15. Blinded

**Yuuri's POV**

"Gunter! This is too long! Too long! Who am I? Ulrike? Cut it now!" As he shook his teacher violently, Conrad and Anissina each grabbed a handful of his hair and stared at it in disbelief.

"Wow, my invention seems to be working better than expected."

"Maybe a little  _too_  well", Conrad mumbled, petting the black blob of hair, in his hands.

As soon as Yuuri released Gunter, the assistant ripped all of the king's hair from the hands of the other servants and hugged it lovingly. "What are you saying, Lord Weller? It's perfect! So soft, so soft~!"

"It's too hot", the youngest grumbled, slouching with exhaustion. "Besides, who's planning to take care of it? Not me, that's for sure..."

"Anyone would be overjoyed to have the privlage of brushing your highness' hair", Conrad said, smiling brightly and causing Yuuri to blush just as brightly.

Gunter glared at the soldier from the corner of his eye. "Says the one who has been given the opportunity to call his majesty by his given name yet refuses to do so..."

A tick of irritation formed on the brunette's cheek and his eyebrow twitched slightly. "It's not about me, Gunter..." After collecting himself, he asked, "Yuuri, may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Conrad", the king blushed, turning to face his guard. It wasn't often that the man called him by his first name without first being asked to.

"Your hair is rather soft and beautiful-"

" _So_ soft and beautiful", Gunter just about squealed.

Conrad continued as though the other hadn't said a word. "Maybe you shouldn't cut it the way it was before but, instead, maybe down to the middle of your back or shoulders."

"O-only if you'd be the one to brush it...", the king pouted. Although he didn't like the idea of having long hair, he definitely liked the idea of Conrad brushing it.

The soldier stiffened and his eyes widened in surprise briefly before he returned to his usual collected expression. "Of course,  _Yuuri_."

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

The king stood in a foggy forest, wandering around in his pajamas. He wasn't quite certain how he got there or what happened, before then, but he felt terrified, as though something bad was about to happen. Or as though something bad  _did_  happen. "Conrad", he called, loudly. His voice echoed throughout the vacant forest. He heard no call of response.

As he continued to walk forward, he spotted a man in a tan uniform and brown hair lying face-down in a pool of blood, on the ground. Yuuri ran forward and just about fell onto the ground near the man, realizing only as he lay his hands on the uniform that it was not Conrad. He looked around at the other dead soldiers, some laying in pools of blood while others were propped against trees. They were all dead, though, with terrifying expressions and lots of blood.

His heart sunk at the realization that this was, actually, Conrad's soldiers. A shadow figure formed in the mist ahead of him and he screamed, "Conrad!" He lept from the ground and ran past all of the dead bodies, stopping just before the sword that the king's guard had pointed toward him managed to stab his eye.

Yeah, Conrad was pointing a sword at him, ready to stab and kill him, apparently.

They stood like that for several moments as Yuuri gave the soldier time to recognize that it was him. The forest was so silent, it was almost deafening.  _How could Conrad hurt me...?_  When the soldier didn't lower his sword, the king asked, "Conrad... what's wrong? Why are you pointing your sword at me? What happened to these soldiers?"

"Isn't it obvious", the soldier asked, finally speaking up but continuing to glare at the boy. "I killed them. You are not my king."

"Huh?" Yuuri's felt as though he couldn't open his eyes any wider.  _Am I dreaming? No, this feels so real... I can't be dreaming..._  "You wouldn't... You're lying..."

"I'm telling the truth, your highness. And now that they're dead, I'm going to kill you and everyone in the great demon kingdom." He drew his sword above the king and, as the boy screamed for him to wait, he cut the air, ready to slice him in two.

Yuuri closed his eyes, fearing the pain that would come.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

The king woke up in his sweaty bed with his lengthy hair sprawled across the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, surprised at how real the dream felt and concerned as to why he'd had it, in the first place. Maybe it was because so much was going through his mind or because he wasn't very used to sleeping in his own room, yet. Though he knew it was childish, he wanted desperately to be near Conrad.  _Conrad would never betray me... he would never hurt me..._

The king finally breathed out a frustrated sigh and got up. He got dressed and stood in front of the full-body mirror, trying to figure a way to fix his hair. He unfortunately chose to have it at mid-back length and was really regretting it.  _It's okay_ , he thought.  _I can just have Conrad fix it._

He allowed his hair to fall, finally giving up on putting it up, and was about to turn to leave when he noticed something in the mirror. At first, he couldn't make out what it was, standing in the darkest part of the room. It was so dark and only the moonlight lit up the room, leaving plenty of pitch black corners.  _A shadow? A statue?_ Although he tried to rationalize it, he couldn't bring himself to turn around, fearing what - or  _who_  - he might see.

After finally recognizing a black mask, he swallowed hard and turned around, shaking with fear at what may happen to him. It looked just like the thing that tried to kill him, that night. Or, at least, that tried to kill Conrad.

He opened his mouth to greet the figure but was immediately silenced by two daggers flying toward him and, then... pitch darkness. It was as though someone turned off the moon, suddenly. Just as quickly as the darkness came, suddenly, his head was filled with excruciating pain and he cried out as loud as he could. It was in his eyes - the pain was in his eyes - and he could feel blood dripping down his cheeks.

He reached up and went to touch his eyes but his fingers immediately bumped into the daggers, moving them slightly but just enough to send another ripple of agony through his eyes. He cried out for the only person he could think of, screaming it louder and louder, until his throat hurt and he heard someone bust through the bedroom doors.

"Your highness", he heard Conrad call out.

He heard screaming from many different voices but was so relieved to hear his soldier's voice and know that he was going to be okay, that he finally let go and allowed himself to fall asleep, onto the floor. He was tired and keeping awake in pitch darkness was impossible, for him.


	16. The First Day of Darkness

**Conrad's POV**

His highness was screaming desperately, sounding as though he were in agony. As the soldier and those who chose to tag along got closer, the king began to scream his name. Conrad sped up, running as fast as his legs could take him and busted through the bedroom doors. Inside, the king sat screaming in a pile of blood with a dagger sticking out of each eye. Just as they entered the room, Yuuri fell over, onto the floor.

"Your highness!" The soldier ran over to his king and wrapped him in his arms, praying he would be okay. Although he didn't wake up and he lay incredibly limp, Conrad could just faintly hear his breathing. He breathed out a sigh of relief before realizing that the boy was more than likely bleeding out.  _This is no time to be relieved!_ He turned to Gunter and growled, "Gisela! Where is Gisela!"

The king's assistant had his hand over his mouth but lowered it slowly and sluggishly mumbled that she was out in the courtyard, when he last saw her. Conrad picked Yuuri up and dashed out the door, down the hall, and jumped over the railing, down a story, and into the courtyard. "Gisela! Help his highness", he barked, running towards her as fast as he could manage, with a twisted ankle. Which he got from jumping off of the second floor. Fun.

She commanded him roughly to place the boy onto the edge of a large fountain and he did, sitting on the ground beside the king's head with sweat soaking his hair. He was out of breath and exhausted but had to run for the sake of his highness. He didn't regret it.

Gisela hovered an orb of light over the boy's eyes for several moments before allowing it to disappear and sighing, saying, "His highness should be fine, now. He can heal the rest of it on his own, though I'm not entirely certain whether he'll regain his sight, or not. For any nornal demon, that would be a definite no. However..."

"We all know that his highness' power is  _very_  unique", Gunter said, from behind the soldier.

Everyone nodded, in response. His highness' power has performed many, many unexpected and unexplainable miracles that would have previously been deemed impossible for anyone, even the Great One, himself.

"Conrad", the boy asked, groggily.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

He tried to open his eyes but they were suddenly burning, as though someone poured acid onto them. It was unbearable, and he cried out in pain, causing everyone around him to call out, "Your highness!"

 _Breathe, just breathe..._  And so he did, though it sounded to his ears more like he was hyperventilating.

"Your highness", he heard Gisela say. "I have to bandage your eyes, so please hold on. This won't hurt much."

 _"Much"?_ And that's when the true panic set in. He didn't want to go through that pain again. Not again. She said it won't hurt much, but who's she to say it won't be agonizing? He tried to scurry back and away from her but fell off of whatever he was laying on top of, landing in the arms of... Conrad. He could tell who it was easily just by his scent, alone.

"Your highness", the soldier soothed, calmly. "It's alright."

 _Is it?_  He pressed his back against the soldier and, when he felt the arms crossing over his chest in an obvious attempt at keeping him from moving, he hugged them and grit his teeth, readying himself for the pain that would surely come.

"This won't hurt much", he heard Gisela repeat.

He felt the bandage wrap around his head and cover his eyes.  _She was right, it only slightly stings. It's nothing compared to having my eyes stabbed out..._  He relaxed, allowing all of his tensed up muscles to relax and a wave of calm and relief to flow threw him.

Apparently, his relief didn't go unnoticed.

"See", Gisela asked. "It wasn't that bad, now was it?"

He tried to politely smile at her but winced and grit his teeth when the pain was too intense.  _Even smiling is too painful..._

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

"Now", Conrad began, a little more sternly. He looked at another soldier, hinting at him to hold his highness, and stood from where he was crouching once the man had the king safely in his arms.

"Conrad", Yuuri asked.

"Take his highness to his bed. Gunter", he said, turning to the distracted assistant and catching his attention. "We need to talk with Gwendal. Go grab his eminence and meet me in Gwendal's office."

"Wait", his majesty yelled, frantically. "You can't just leave me out of this! I'm the witness! You  _need_  my input!"

"I can and I will. Your highness isn't fit to attend any sort of a meeting, at the moment." He turned to leave but stopped to say in a more caring and soothing tone, "Please sleep, your majesty. It's late and you're injured."

As he left, he had to fight to keep from turning and comforting the protesting king.

* * *

**Still Conrad's POV**

Gunter dragged Murata into Gwendal's office and slammed the door behind him.

"Now", Gwendal asked, sounding impatient and tired. "What is it? I'm busy, you know."

"Did you fill him in on the... situation... with his highness", Gunter asked.

"No, actually, I was waiting for his em-"

The door busted opened and an obnoxiously loud Wolfram came barging in, slamming the door behind him just as roughly as he kicked it opened. Gwendal rubbed his temple, with agitation. "Could you people stop slamming my door?!"

"What happened to Yuuri", Wolfram asked, yelling frantically. "And why didn't anybody tell me we were meeting?!"

"Sit down", Gwendal commanded, grouchily. "He was just about to explain." He turned to Conrad and groaned, "What did the king do, this time?"

"Actually", Conrad snapped, angry at how he seemed to make the king the problem when he was clearly the victim. "He was attacked in his room."

"What", Wolfram screeched. "Where is he, now?!"

"He's fine, Wolfram. Besides having his eyes gouged out, he seems to be unharmed."

"What a strange place to aim the weapon", Murata mumbled, holding his chin thoughtfully. After a moment, he looked up at the soldier and asked, "You don't think it's...?"

"That corrupt slob Belal", Wolfram barked.

* * *


	17. Betrayed

**Yozak's POV**

"Belal", Yozak asked. "I thought Von Grantz killed him. How could he be his majesty's assailant?"

"We aren't sure if he really was killed", Conrart responded, monotonously. "There's no evidence to say he's died. Adalbert merely said that he  _went_  to kill Belal, not that he actually  _did_. Even if he did, there's always the possibility that Belal managed to survive the attack and escape. We're only going to Big Shimaron so we can check to see whether he's dead or not."

"So you say", the spy mumbled. He looked to his right at the Great Demon Kingdom's warships, which had been following them the whole way. The soldier sat across from him at a small table and had been filling him in on his highness' situation over tea and bread.

Lord Weller smirked, looking as though he were fighting a smile. "They're only a precaution", he soothed. "If he does actually turn out to be alive, I'd like to immediately wage war, before he could cause anymore harm to his highness."

"War, huh? Is that why you left his highness at the castle?"

"Yes and everyone has been given strict orders not to tell his highness about this. Even  _you_." The captain glared knives across the table.

"Alright, of course", he smiled, nervously waving his hands in surrender. "Of course I'd never betray you. However, isn't this betrayal toward his highness?"

"It's for his best", Conrart said monotonously, closing his eyes.

"Uhhuh. And aren't you afraid he'll follow you or that he'll be attacked on your way to Big Shimaron? They seem pretty intent on... something... not that I'm sure what it is. Although they seem to be aiming for you, there have been two 'accidental' attack on his highness, so far. Not to mention that they tried to execute his highness."

"Gunter is at the castle, keeping his highness distracted with paperwork and monitoring him closely. His highness should be perfectly fine."

Yozak's heart twitched with a small amount of irritation and he raised his voice slightly. "And what will you do when you finally  _reach_  the king? Send your soldiers? What if he escapes again? You should-"

"If I find him", the soldier boomed, raising his voice above the spy's and glaring furiously at him. The soldier closed his eyes and opened them again, speaking more quietly but with the same amount of ice. "If I find him, I will kill him myself. He will  _not_  escape."

A barrel fell off of a pile of several other barrels and broke open on the deck. Like with an egg, a chick came out. This chick being his highness...

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

"Your highness", Conrad gasped, sounding more angry than surprised. The king only laughed nervously and the soldier sighed an agitated sigh. "Of course. I should have never left Gunter in charge."

"I tried to tell ya", Yozak responded, cheerfully.

"You", The soldier barked. "Give his highness a room and make sure he  _stays_  in it. Guard him with your life."

"Sir", he heard several soldiers say, in sync.

"Wait", the king yelled. "Just because I can't see doesn't mean you should go off making decisions without me! No war!"

"I am doing this for you, your highness, now-"

"Would you just let me have my input?!" He struggled against the guards and fell to the ground, slapping their hands away when they tried to help him up. He clenched his hands together and grit his teeth at the way his tears stung his wounded eyes. "You're going to kill people and it's for me? Why would I want that? I won't let you take out an entire nation just because they took my eyesight! No one deserves-"

"He does!" Finally, Conrad sounded as though he was genuinely trying to negotiate with the king, releasing emotions that he had been suppressing in front of him. "Belal deserves more than just death! He blinded you, your highness!"

"Who cares?!"

"Your kingdom does! Your servants do! If we don't retaliate, they'll have your head by-"

"Isn't it your job to protect me?!" The ship went entirely silent and all that could be heard for several moments were the seagulls, creaking deck, and ocean waves. Yuuri's heart sunk as he realized he may have seriously hit a nerve but felt he  _had_  to say  _something_.

When no one spoke up, he tightened his fists and continued as though he hadn't hesitated in the first place. "If you'd actually take the time to protect me like you're supposed to, I'd be perfectly safe, right now! Yet you hand off your job to other guards and pass me around like luggage, blaming Belal when things go awry when you should be blaming yourself!"

As his tears streamed down his face, they burned his wounds and broke the silence. Yozak whistled dramatically and Conrad breathed out a, "your highness", but nobody said anymore. Nobody  _could_  say anymore; everything had already been said.

"Captain", he heard someone yell, frantically. "We've spotted enemy ships and they're coming our way!"

Yuuri stood up and held onto the body nearest to him. "Take me with you!"

"No", Conrad snapped. "Take his highness somewhere safe!"

The king yelled in protest but only heard fast footsteps and silence, in response. They ran off without him, once again. The man beside him asked in a wary yet soothing voice, "Your majesty, please let me guide you to a safe place of hiding. I'm sure Lord Weller is more than capable of defending himself, if that's what you're worried about."

But that wasn't the only thing. He hated that Conrad was leaving him out of decisions that would effect  _his_  life and  _his_  kingdom. He hated that Conrad was about to kill at least one person. He  _hated_  that Conrad was about to start a  _war_  over  _him_. And, of course, he hated being left out and feeling less and less like a person as the days went on and he became more and more useless.  _I'm the king, yet I can't so much as do my paperwork, the way I am, let alone fight by Conrad's side or command an army..._

The king nodded slightly, finally giving into defeat and allowing the man to take him away.  _Maybe it's best if I do stay out of the way. I'm no use, here._


	18. Boarded

**Yuuri's POV (Flashback)**

The guard was carrying the king bridal style, somehow managing to keep him in his arms despite the flailing. "Put me down", Yuuri demanded furiously, for the millionth time. "I need to talk to Conrad! He can't do this!"

"Please forgive me, your highness", the guard said, solemnly.

"Put me down", the king yelled, punctuating his sentence by elbowing the guard in the head and wiggling one last violent one. He fell to the ground with a thud and had to stop to wince at the pain in his back and bottom, but quickly recovered and began crawling back the way he'd come. Or, so he thought. He hit a wall almost immediately.

The guard picked him back up and apologized once more before he began walking down the hall, as though nothing had happened. That was it. He had to do something or someone might end up getting hurt. He knew Conrad and knew that this couldn't end well. The man only seemed to restrict him when he was up to no good.  _I have to stop him._

"Oi, guard", Yuuri asked, coolly. He suddenly sounded to his own ears like a stranger but he ignored it and continued talking, more worried about his companions than the man who was holding him captive, at the moment. "Find out what Conrad is doing and report back to me or, so help me, I will have your head."

The man passed the boy off to another guard and stuttered a, "yes, your highness!"

_That was easier than I thought._

Several moments later, the king was lying down in his bed and the guard returned, saying that Conrad, Murata, Yozak, Gwendal, and Wolfram were going to Big Shimaron to check to see if Belal was really alive and, if he was, they would assassinate him. If anyone were to resist them, they would fight, even if it meant waging war.

Yuuri clenched his hands into fists, frustrated that even Murata and Conrad would go behind his back, like this.  _Unforgivable._  "Get me onto that ship before it takes off. And tell no one about this."

The man sounded as though he caught his breath, hesitating for a moment before responding in a weary tone, "yes, your highness..."

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

Conrad ran to the bow of the ship and right passed his brothers, alarmed at the news that they had bad company heading directly their way. As he gazed upon the opened waters, his voice caught in his throat.  _It's worse than I thought..._  Several yards away, sailing directly toward them, were what had to be dozens of Big Shimaron ships.

"They look as though they're sailing to war", Wolfram grumbled.

"With the Great Demon Kingdom", Yozak asked.

Conrad glanced back at his eminence and was slightly surprised to see a contemplative and menacing look on his face. "Your eminence", Conrad asked.

"Where's Shibuya?"

Everyone turned to look at him with surprise and confusion. "I'm not sure", Conrad responded slowly, suddenly sick to his stomach at the thought that his highness might be in danger.  _Did I fail him once more?_  "I had a soldier take him somewhere safe, though I never specified where he should take him... Is anything the matter?"

The Great Wise Man "tsk"ed and turned on his heal. "Defend the ship. I'll take care of Shibuya." He ran off, leaving the soldier in a paralyzing state of confusion, angst, and guilt.

From beside him, he heard Wolfram yell, "Conrad!" As he turned to see what the problem was, he was hit over the head with something hard and he cried out before falling to the ground, groaning in pain.

"He's still conscious", he heard someone ask, sounding as though he were playing a game rather than fighting a war.

The soldier jumped up and grabbed his sword, immediately allowing his instincts to take over and to cut down anyone who wore Big Shimaron's uniform.  _If this is all I can do for his highness, I pray that I would do it right. I mustn't fail him again!_

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

The king sat in the closet for what felt like hours after the guard had put him there. He was told to stay there because it would be the only safe spot, but he couldn't stand the idea of sitting still while the others were more than likely fighting. Eventually, the entire ship seemed to crash into something, or something crashed into it.

Yuuri fell onto the ground and stayed there, since the boat was rocking hard enough that it was hard for him to gain enough balance to sit up. Outside the closet door, he heard rowdy men coming in and capturing the guard who was pretending to be asleep, to keep them from looking in the closet. After hearing them leave the room and silence sit for several moments, he breathed a sigh of a mixture of relief and worry and exited the closet, crawling toward the sounds of screaming and chaos.

As soon as he reached the door to the room, he heard the ocean waves, screaming, the clanking of metal to metal, and, then, Conrad yelling briefly from a distance. "Conrad", the king yelled. He received no response from his soldier and panic immediately set in. "Conrad! Conrad", he repeated, louder and with more worry, this time, as he crawled across the deck.

Someone tripped over him and that slight amount of anger was just enough to tip him over the edge. Figuratively. He wasn't near the edge of the boat. He felt a great amount of power release and pour all around him. Although he was completely conscious, his body moved on it's own, seeming to lift up high above the ground, run it's arm through unusually squishy things, and laugh manically. Of course, he had no idea what was going on, but he could only guess the worst.

He felt himself grab a sword and stab it into something before Conrad began to call the king, stopping him and somehow giving him full control over his body just by saying his name. "Your highness...", the soldier continued, sounding as though he'd seen God... or the devil. "Please step away from him, Yuuri."

He sounded as though he were talking to a wild animal and it scared him. Even the use of his given name sounded as though it was included to calm him. As he stepped back, he took the sword in his hand with him and a man's voice could be heard directly in front of him, crying out in pain.  _Did I... stab somebody...?_


	19. Rejected

**Conrad's POV**

Conrad, Yozak, Murata, Wolfram, and Gwendal had all been witness to the king's terror. He'd taken out the entire Big Shimaron army and all of their ships were either on the ocean floor or impaled on a giant, sharp mountain that the king drew from the ground below. They couldn't help but stare at the king, as if fearing what might happen next.  _His highness'_ _wrath surely is..._

Yuuri collapsed onto the ground and tears began to roll down his cheek. Once he dropped the sword, the soldier ran to him, calling his name. He reached out his hand and only touched the king's shoulder, ready to help him up, when the boy slapped his hands away violently and angrily, shouting, "No!"

"Your highness...", he gasped.  _He's... rejecting me...?_

His highness balled his hands into fists with an obvious aura of fury and Yozak approached them. "So, Captain. What now?"

"Yozak", Yuuri cut in, monotonously. The two looked at the king with surprise and confusion. "Will you... stay with me...?"

Alright, that hurt. It was as though the king's words were an arrow which had gone directly through the soldiers heart.  _He... wants Yozak? ... He's replacing me..._  His heart sunk into his stomach when the red-head sighed in defeat and reached for his highness, helping him out and to a room.

On his way past him, he looked at the soldier from the corner of his eye, though Conrad was still kneeling by where his majesty was, holding out his hand and staring straight ahead, wondering what exactly just happened. He balled his hand into a tight fist, tight enough to dig his nail into his palm and cause a trail of blood to drip onto the deck.  _His wrath surely is... painful..._

* * *

**Yozak's POV**

Yozak was asked to stay with the king while he napped. Though it wasn't an order and not at all demanding, he said it with such innocence and weariness that the spy had to comply. So, he sat by the bed, watching the boy carefully.  _He must be pretty angry, to push Conrad away. I've never seen him like and, normally, the most he'd do is argue with the man. But to replace him? He's got to be pretty angry to choose me, of all people. I never did show him any respect. This has to run deeper than just betrayal... His majesty has been betrayed time and time again, yet he never stopped smiling, because of it._

He hesitated slightly before reaching out his hand, ready to touch the king's legendary soft hair, when the door creaked opened carefully and he sat back, putting his hands in his lap and cursing the nervous bead of sweat that began rolling down his temple when the door gave it's first creak. Conrad walked in with that frown of his and walked a few steps closer, but stopped as if he'd just come to a horrifying realization. He looked back and forth between the spy and the king several times before his frown deepened.

"Yozak", he asked, questioningly. The spy feigned ignorance and the ex-prince sighed with frustration. "Nevermind."

Next to him, he noticed that the king had become stiff.  _So he's awake? No matter, I won't tattle._

"I need you to leave for Big Shimaron immediately, to be sure that Belal was in one of those boats and is now-"

Yozak coughed loudly, stopping the captain from finishing his sentence.  _What is he thinking? Saying this in front of the king, whether or not he's supposed to be asleep, is pure suicide._

"No", the king piped up. Although he didn't move even an inch, his voice could just be heard enough for the two older men to recognize it and consider whether or not they should argue with him.

_I wouldn't, at the moment, Captain. Don't make things worse than they already are..._

Unfortunately, the Captain can't read minds. "Your highness", he snapped. "Please forgive me but we-"

"He's staying with me!" Finally, he sat up, as though he could see to glare at the soldier. Almost immediately, a blush coated his face and he asked in his usual nervous-sounding voice, "I mean... you will, won't you, Yozak...?"

Conrad glared at him as though to say that he would never forgive him if he accepted, but who could resist the king? Especially when he was acting so cute... and injured. He loudly sighed out his frustration and closed his eyes briefly before responding as nonchalantly as he could, through his anxiety. "I could never refuse you, your highness."

The soldier's glared deepened and he clenched his hands into fists before storming out, leaving several drops of blood on the deck.  _Well, his highness will have to be careful not to slip on it._

* * *

**Yozak's POV**

The ride to the castle would have been deadly silent, if not for the horses hooves hitting the sand. Yozak could only guess that it was due to the fact that his highness took out the entire Big Shimaron army single-handedly, while the spy and Conrad were mad at each other and his highness was mad at Conrad. Yep. A lot of tension.

The red-head stared at the king in silence for awhile, wondering how he should phrase his curiosity, exactly. "Your highness, why did you ask  _me_  to ride in the carriage, with you? I've never been very respectful toward you and you have your pick of anyone and, even, no one. Why not Gwendal or Wolfram?"

"What did I do to Big Shimaron's army?"

The spy stiffened at the flatness of his tone and the way he completely dodged his question. Without hesitation, even. "I'm sorry, your highness, but I don't think I should give you that bit of information..."

"Yozak", the king warned, sternly. "Tell me."

The spy looked out the window at the captain, who was riding his horse and watching them carefully out of the corner of his eye. When Yozak looked to him for guidance, the man merely closed his eyes and slightly lifted his head, flicking the horse's reins so that he'd ride out of eyesight.

The red-head sighed and held his head.  _I really did it this time, didn't I...?_

"Yozak...?"

He sighed once more, preparing himself to spill the beans.

* * *

**Yozak's POV**

As his highness was getting out of the carriage, Conrad reached for the king's hand to help him down from the carriage, but Yozak quickly reached down and grabbed the king's other hand, hoping that the soldier would take the hint.  _His highness doesn't want to interact with you, don't you see that?_

Gunter came running toward them before he could say a thing and boomed seriously, "Your highness, there's a man in the interrogation room. While you were away, he came to assassinate you."


	20. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... I haven't been uploading these chapters to AO3 much, sorry. xD I've been uploading on Fanfiction but since I still wasn't caught up here, I kept forgetting to add to it... BUT we're almost there. On Fanfiction, I'm at chapter 23, so I'll just make it my goal to upload one a day and we should be caught up by Monday. ;)

**Yuuri's POV (Flashback)**

Yuuri sat in a wine barrel, being carried to the boat that Conrad and the others would be sailing off, with. The guard had gone to great lengths to keep the king's teacher from noticing his absence, planning an escape and hiding him in the barrel. He would more than likely get caught due to his suspicious behavior, but he had no other choice, besides face the 27th Demon King of the Great Demon Kingdom's wrath. Well, the wrath that he  _imagined_  he'd inflict.

The boy knew that he could never bring himself to hurt anybody, yet he threatened the guard with unwavering confidence and only prayed that he'd take his word for it. Thankfully, he had.

"Forgive me if I may seem rude or intrusive, your highness", the guard began, warily, while he carried the barrel. "But you must really care for Lord Weller, to go through these lengths, for him. I-I admire that..."

He sounded as though he'd actually been  _afraid_  of the boy and was walking on thin ice, taking a great risk by expressing genuine admiration. It made Yuuri feel guilty for being so assertive, earlier. "Thanks, I guess", the Maoh stuttered. "Ah... What's your name, again?"

"Diederick Bauer, your highness. Thank you for asking." He could  _hear_  the smile on the guard's face and it lessened the guilt in his heart, replacing it with love and joy that he'd made the man smile.

"Diederick", he sounded out.  _Again with the weird names, on this planet..._  "You don't have to be so formal with me, you know? I'll try to find a way to pay you back for this."

"You're too kind, your highness." A moment of silence passed before he was placed onto a solid but slightly swaying surface. "May I ask you something, your majesty?"

* * *

** Yozak's POV **

As they walked to the interrogation room, Gunter, Gwendal, and Wolfram spoke about the guard that attempted to assassinate the king, while they were on the boat. His highness, Conrad, his eminence, and Yozak, on the other hand, all walked in a tense silence.

Eventually, Conrad spoke up, though the tension only seemed to thicken, once he did. "Your highness, please forgive me for stopping you so abruptly. I didn't mean to offend or disrespect you in anyway and-"

The king picked up his pace and the captain stared after him with hurt and disappointment written all over his face. Once he realized that Yozak had been staring, he furrowed his brows and snapped his head to him, glaring furiously. The spy only responded by whistling nonchalantly and following his majesty with the same speedy pace.

Once the two were far enough from the others not to be overheard, he whispered, "Your majesty, I can't help but think that this runs deeper than betrayal."

The boy said nothing but gave a slight nod in response, staring straight ahead with a stressed look on his face. Yozak wasn't going to press it any further, after seeing that his highness wasn't in the mood to talk.  _The captain can sometimes be such an idiot..._

* * *

** Conrad's POV **

He'd messed up several times, consistently failing the king, and it was beginning to make him weary and break his heart, yet it somehow made him desperate to please Yuuri. He wanted to do something - anything - to make him see his love, at the very least. He didn't have to shower him with praise or even forgive him for his wrongdoings, but he had to at least understand that Conrad would do anything for him. Anything. And if all he could do to please his highness was to protect and aid him, he would do his best, asking himself with every step, "What would his highness do?"  _That's the least I could do, yet I don't know another option._

* * *

** Yozak's POV **

They walked into the interrogation room and, not surprisingly, the assassin was tied from head to toe with rope. Only his eyes could be seen. "Gunter", he began, clearly restraining himself from snapping at the man while only revealing to the common eye a tick of irritation and a twitching eyebrow.  _Once you get to know the captain, he's so easy to read._ "Isn't this a bit overkill...?"

"Absolutely not", the man screeched, dramatically. "He tried to assassinate his highness! He needed to be restrained! What would we ever do if he were to get loose? Oh, I'd have to kill myself for my incompetence could never be suitable for his highness' aid!" He deflated and dramatically fainted to the ground, groaning the whole way down.

Everyone in the room but Yozak and his eminence sighed heavily and a bead of sweat rolled down their faces. The spy looked at him out of the corner of his eye and caught him looking back with the same questioning look. It was as though they were both telepathically asking each other whether or not they were both thinking the same thing. It appeared so, but he wanted to be sure before assuming anything. "Your eminence", the red-head asked, abruptly drawing the attention of the room's other occupants. "What's your take on this whole situation?"

The Great Wise Man put a hand on his chin and looked at the assassin. "There's something that doesn't sit right with me. Was it really just a coincidence that the assassin came to kill Shibuya during the time that Sir Weller was gone. And why was it that Big Shimaron's army just so happened to be heading our way?"

"You think that they knew we were coming", Gwendal stated, receiving a nod from the boy, in response. "But how could that be possible? It was only last night that we planned the trip and we did so during an  _unplanned_  meeting. If you're suggesting that someone came to listen to our conversation, how could they  _possibly_  know to listen in?"

His eminence dropped his hand and looked at Lord Von Christ with a contemplative look on his face. Just when Yozak was about to prod further into the mind of the old-souled boy, his eminence turned his attention back to the red-head, this time staring with a look that implied the situation was more dire than it sounded, which would make it pretty bad.

"Either we're dealing with a very skilled strategist", his eminence began. "Or we've got a rat nested in the castle."

* * *


	21. A Rat

**Conrad's POV**

"A r-rat", Gunter wailed. "Quick, we've got to swiftly remove it before his highness catches some kind of horrendous disease!"

"No, it's not-", his eminence began.

"Your highness! Please allow me to guide you to safety!" Gunter wrapped his arms around Yuuri's arm and attempted to pull him away, but Wolfram decided to do the same to the king's other arm.

"Let him go, Gunter! If anyone's going to be protecting him, it's got to be me!"

At this point, his highness was being pulled from both sides and Gunter and Wolfram were bickering loudly. It was giving Conrart a headache.

"Gunter", Gwendal boomed, rubbing his temple. Although the two didn't pay him any mind and, instead, chose to continue bickering. "He wasn't talking about a real-"

He was cut off by Gunter and Wolfram as they screamed loudly, pulling his majesty on both sides. Yuuri's pained screeching only added to the drama.

His eminence sighed with a smile on his face and Yozak asked Conrart with an equally amused look on his face, "Do you want to try again, Captain?"

He was still angry with Yozak, though, so he only glared at the red-head before strolling over to Gunter, grabbing his arms, and attempting to pull him off. "Please let go, Gunter. You're hurting his highness."

"But I have to get him to safety!"

"You?! You mean me", Wolfram barked.

Eventually, Conrart pulled hard enough for Gunter's hands to slip off of his highness and the two of them went in the opposite direction that Wolfram and Yuuri went flying. Yuuri lay dazed in the arms of the younger prince and, almost immediately, the soldier's guardian instincts kicked in.

He jumped up and ran to his highness before kneeling down and holding out a hand, gesturing that he'd be more than happy to help the king up. "Are you alright, your highness?" His heart sunk into his stomach as he caught sight of the black-haired demon's downcast gaze and he clenched his hand into a fist. "Please excuse me..." He stood up, gave the king a quick and stiff bow, and left the room, ignoring the stares the rest of the room gave him.  _Are you still that angry, Yuuri...?_

* * *

**Yuuri's POV (Flashback c:)**

"May I ask you something, your majesty?" Diederick sounded as though he were once again walking on thin ice, from outside the barrel.

"Hm?"

"How long do you think you'll be blinded? Will you regain your eyesight?"

He paused for a moment, slightly saddened by the idea of never being able to see Conrad again. "Gisela isn't sure, but she said it's a possibility that I might regain my eyesight. On the other hand, she said that it would probably be impossible... Why do you ask?"

"Forgive me if I might ask one more; Won't you have somebody to guard you, at all times? Certainly it would be dangerous, even, for you to walk alone."

 _More than likely Conrad. He'd always be by my side, though I AM a little ticked about him going behind my back, like this._  "I mean, Conrad will probably be by my side as much as possible. While he's busy, I'm sure I'll have someone... I don't want to cause anyone any trouble, though, so I'll probably just get them to leave me be, until he's available." He laughed nervously and reached to rub the back of his head but stopped and frowned once he felt the bandage. As if to remind him, once more, that he may never see again.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, may I ask just one more? May I ask, would you be willing to use me, by your side?"

"Agh, don't put it like that!" His flustered panicking shook the barrel, though it stopped abruptly, indicating that Diederick had stopped it. "But, I mean, if you're willing to, I guess..."

"Call on me when you need, your highness. May I request something, then, your majesty?"

Yuuri perked up in the darkness as though he were looking at the guard despite both his eyesight being gone and him being in the barrel. "Hm? Sure..."

"Will you stay inside the barrel, throughout the first 12 hours of the ship ride...?"

* * *

**Yuuri's POV (Present)**

_Come to think of it, Diederick did question me quite a bit and that request of his was oddly specific... 12 hours? Did he know that something was going to happen within the first 12 hours of the ship ride...? Is he the "rat"?_

"Please excuse me...", Conrad sighed, sounding completely defeated.

He heard the sound of shuffling, a door closing, and then a dramatic whistle, more than likely coming from Yozak.  _Why did Conrad sound so upset...?_

"Anyway", Murata said, sighing with that amused yet baffled sigh of his. You know, that one he always did when weird things happened, in front of him. Of course, the weirdest things only happened in the Great Demon Kingdom. Nothing surprised or interested them, on Earth. "The rat isn't an animal-"

"Like we tried to tell you,  _Gunter_ ", Gwendal grumbled.

Murata coughed to catch the attention of the bickering couple before continuing, slightly louder, more serious, and more confident, this time. "The rat is more than likely a spy in the castle, maybe one of the maids or guards. I think it would be best to check everyone who works in the castle for even the slightest hint of evidence. Pay attention for abnormal questioning or a slip of the tongue and bring anyone who seems suspicious to the interrogation room. That's what I recommend."

_Weird questioning... Yeah..._

"Come to think of it", Yozak began, sounding weirdly serious. "The captain recently hired someone from Big Shimaron to be a guard. He began tagging along a couple of days ago and staying by his side to learn from him. I don't think it would be too out of reach to suspect Lord Weller  _or_  the new guard."

_New guard? Is he talking about..._

"That definitely seems like something you should have mentioned, Gurrier."

Yuuri could hear the irritation in Murata's voice, as well as the intimidation in Yozak's smile when he said, "Forgive me, your eminence, but I didn't think it important, until now."

"That doesn't matter, now. Do we have a name? We should look into it, immediately."

With a hint of annoyance in his normally just grouchy voice, Gwendal grumbled, "Diederick Bauer."


	22. Suspect One: The Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go ahead and upload the rest of the chapters today :| Chapter 24 won't be out until later tonight, though, since I still haven't edited that one. xD

**Yuuri's POV**

_Diederick Bauer..._

"I'll bring him in to be questioned along with the Captain", Yozak began.

_He's the guard who helped me onto the ship... But he couldn't be the spy, could he?_

"In the meantime, maybe his highness should stay in his room. It can't be too easy to maneuver without sight, can it, your highness?"

_If he were my enemy, why would he be so concerned about my safety?_

"Your highness", Gunter asked, worriedly.

_And why would he help me onto the boat if he sent someone to assassinate me in the castle?_

"Yuuri...", Wolfram asked.

_No... it can't be..._

"Your  _highness_ ", Gwendal barked, snapping Yuuri to attention.

"Huh", he asked, completely oblivious to his own surroundings.

From the other side of the interrogation table, they heard a quiet, "Uh, hello?"

They all looked at the man on the other side of the desk, wrapped from head to toe in rope. "Oh, right. We were supposed to be interrogating this fella", Yozak said, nervously.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

The interogatee refused to speak a word, so Yozak offered to spend more personal time, trying to get something out of him.  _Thankfully_ , Yuuri thought, sitting in his room while Diederick made him tea.  _He also agreed not to harm him in any way._

The king sighed heavily and leaned back, listening to the sounds of the randomly ordered clanking between the silverware and tea set as though they were an organized symphony.

"Forgive me, your highness for taking so long. I'm not exactly accustomed to making tea."

_Yeah? What are you accustomed to? Sneaking information to Big Shimaron?_  "It's alright", Yuuri laughed, smiling nervously. "Waiting is a king's job, right?"

Diederick laughed softly and placed the tea and saucer in his hands. "Indeed."

The blind one sipped his tea without another word, wondering how exactly he should "interrogate" a friend.  _He is a friend, isn't he...?_

As they continued to sit in silence, things got almost unbearably awkward. Eventually, Diederick spoke up. "Highness, may I ask a question?"

_And I have a question for YOU._  "That  _was_  a question", Yuuri stated.

"Yeah..." He could tell that the guard was hurt and disappointed by the king's statement just by the sound of his voice.  _Oops._

"It was a joke - a joke!" Yuuri waved his hands in surrender as the tea cup and saucer fell onto his legs and his thighs began to burn terribly.  _Oops, I forgot I had tea in my hands..._

"Highness", Diederick yelled.

He felt the blankets thrown off of him, heard the ceramic roll across the carpeted floor, and screeched as he was lifted up off of the bed, bridal style. Compared to the pain in his legs, though, the embarrassment was minor. Of course, there was also the fear.

_Is this part of his plan? Where is he taking me? Big Shimaron? Did he use this as a cover to kidnap me?_  His mind was going in circles as Diederick ran with him. He stopped in what could only be the private bath, took off the kings clothes despite his protests, and placed him into the water. Surprisingly, it helped with the pain.

"Does that feel any better, your highness?"

"Y-yeah... where's Gisela? Nevermind, I take that back. I wouldn't want her to see me naked", he blushed.

He didn't hear a response from Diederick but he could feel him by the bath, just sitting and watching him.  _Maybe I shouldn't doubt him, so much... he IS my guard, after all. And he DID help me._

"Diederick Bauer", Gwendal boomed, from across the room.  _Was he here the whole time?!_

"Yes, your excellency?"

"Follow these guards to a cell. Attempt to escape and you will be killed."

"Killed", Yuuri screeched, slipping in the bath and falling under water.

After Diederick helped him to sit up, he heard Gwendal quietly grumble, "idiot..."

* * *

**Gwendal's POV**

Gwendal sat across the interrogation table, glaring at Bauer for what felt like hours before the interogatee spoke up, stuttering suspiciously. "Your excellency, I beg your forgiveness for sneaking his highness onto the ship. I was ordered-"

"You  _what_ ", the dark-haired demon barked. The younger man scrunched down in his seat and whimpered pathetically but didn't speak a word, so Gwendal continued without ceasing in his fury.  _To think this human is playing innocent after confessing to committing a crime!_  "This  _actually_  wasn't about that but I'll certainly come back to it. Though, you  _did_  save his highness' life by doing so."

The human sighed and relaxed visibly. Of course, Gwendal wouldn't let that be. He slammed his hand onto the desk and yelled at the boy, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're a spy for Big Shimaron!"

"W-what", Diederick gasped, looking surprised as can be.  _He's a good actor, I'll give him that, as well._

"For all we know, you could have planned for him to die on the ship or be taken to Big Shimaron, during the fight! Who are you? How did you become a guard for the Maou when you aren't even a demon, let alone one of his people? What is your relationship with Lord Weller? And Who, exactly, are you spying for? Cooperate and I may be lenient; lie and I may be forced to resort to a more  _violent_ interrogation."

The guard looked back at him with blank and dazed eyes, as though he either didn't hear a word the demon said or didn't understand it. Of course, there was always the possibility that he was caught in his lie and was then thinking up another lie.  _I've got to keep him talking, so he doesn't have time to think._

"Answer me!"

He seemed to snap out of his mind and looked back at his interrogator with a more focused yet confused and hurt expression, on his face. "Betray his highness? I would never... He's the one who granted me freedom! How could I betray him?!"

Gwendal said nothing and stood from where he was seated, signaling to a guard to grab Diederick. "Take him to a cell, I'll come back to him later."

The two guards dragged the protesting human out of the room as the demon stood with clenched fists, glaring at the table before him with hatred filling his heart.  _It seems he's not going to cooperate so easily. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but now it's inevitable. I have to bring Conrart in..._


	23. Suspect Two: The Mutt

**Diederick's POV (FlashBAAACCK)**

Lord Weller stood next to Diederick as they guarded Big Shimaron's sleeping king, from outside his door. The man was like a statue, not saying a word for hours or, even, moving. Diederick was new to this whole guard thing but knew the struggles of standing still and quiet for this long, so he couldn't help but admire and look up to the taller one.

"So... there's a rumor you're from the Great Demon Kingdom", Bauer stuttered, in an attempt to make conversation.

"The king's guard should not  _speak_  unless  _spoken to_ ", Conrart stated, sternly.

"Oh... s-sorry..." His heart dropped and he deflated. He finally had a chance to talk to his role model and he ends up getting yelled at.  _Way to go, Bauer_...

After several moments of a tense silence lingering in the air, the taller man groaned irritably. "Yes, I'm from the Great Demon Kingdom. What does it matter?"

He perked up, happy that the man was trying to make conversation with him. "O-oh! It's just that I've always wanted to go to the Great Demon Kingdom."

"Aren't your people their enemies?"

"'Your people?' So you're still faithful to the demons? Wow, even through thick and thin, huh? I admire that about you." He looked over and the man was staring at him, so he immediately corrected himself with a quick stutter, " I mean, I admire you in a lot of ways! Not just your faithfulness!"

Conrart continued to stare at him and he immediately blushed and continued his ramble, "Not that I mean that in any kind of a romantic way!" He poked his fingers together and looked down at them. "You're like... my role model... I guess...?"

When he received no response, he looked up once more and, once again, found that the more competent soldier was staring at him. "I...I'll stop talking, now..."  _I_ _diot_...

Another silence followed and, then, the taller man finally spoke up. "You remind me of his majesty, the demon king. I wouldn't have a problem if you were to serve under him. Of course, I would have to train you to be a more competent guard."

The boy smiled wide and turned to the other, not even attempting to hide his excitement. "You mean it?! You'll take me to the Great Demon Kingdom, with you? Wouldn't he kill me, though, for being a human?"

"If you thought he would, why do you seem so eager to meet him?"

Diederick only laughed nervously and held the back of his neck, wondering himself the same thing.

"I  _am_  planning to return", Conrart whispered, looking straight forward, once more. "But tell anyone and you'll be the first to die if a war breaks out."

Bauer saluted his new ally with a huge grin on his face. "Yes, sir!"

"In any case, his majesty would never kill anyone. He's... kind."

The boy paused for a moment and asked with a little more humility and fear, "If I go with you, will you protect my family? The king only agreed to spare my family as long as I guard him. If I leave, he may end up killing them..."

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

Yuuri rode on the back of Gunter's horse, leaning his forehead up against his taller friend's back, since his head had been too heavy with worry to hold up. I mean, figuratively. The teacher had taken the king out for some fresh air and they were looking for a place to have a picnic, since Yuuri always loved them. Of course, that was when Conrad was with him. And when Conrad  _listened_  to him.

Eventually, the horse came to stop and the king heard swords being drawn, as well as the horses in front of him walking. Just when he was going to ask what was happening, he heard a familiar voice say, "Well, isn't it his royal highness. It's been awhile, brat."

"Adalbert...?" The king stumbled off of the horse and hurt his ankle, doing so. He lay on the grass, wincing in pain, and trying to find the words to say to his frienamy. This was the one who he would only see once in a blue moon, yet he always loved to talk to. He wanted to fill him in on everything but didn't even know where to begin. So much had happened in such a short time... did he even know about the war? He always seemed to know everything about everyone, especially the Great Demon Kingdom, despite claiming his hatred for it.

"Those bandages...", the blonde gasped.

"Your highness", Gunter yelled, jumping down from his horse. He helped the king up, but the Maou immediately nudged him away and asked, "Adalbert, can you eat with us...?"

* * *

**Gwendal's POV**

Gwendal sat across the room, glaring at Conrart, wondering what exactly he should say to the man. They're brothers and, more than that, companions. They had spent their life together and went to each other when things were going poorly for one another. Well, at least Conrart would confide in Gwendal. Gwendal would more than often spend his pain on stitching adorable animals.

"What is this about, Gwendal", Conrart groaned. He sounded annoyed, tired, and fed up, as though this were trivial and all he wanted to do was lie down.  _Is he depressed or just mad that he's been caught?_

"About a month or so ago, you returned from Big Shimaron with one of their humans and no clear reason as to why you returned, even after you were saying with such determination how you would never return to the king's side. Why did you return? And who is this  _human_  that you brought? Why is he a guard for the  _king_  despite him being a human from an enemy country?"

The guard paused slightly before speaking quietly and calmly, yet with a hint of betrayal hiding in every syllable he spoke. "Do you suspect me, brother?"

It pinched the dark-haired demon's heart and he tensed. Conrart hadn't so much as flinched at the hinted accusation, nor had he so much as frowned. What hurt the most was that his response gave him more reason to suspect him.

No clear answer, he didn't seem surprised by the accusation, and he wasn't hurt in any way? His response told the pure-blood that his brother had actually  _expected_  this. "So you did do it..."

Lord Weller closed his eyes and spoke with indifference. "I don't quite know what you're talking about."

Gwendal furrowed his brows and abruptly stood from his chair, slamming his hands onto the desk. "You know exactly what I'm asking you, Lord Weller! Answer me! Are you or are you not the spy who has been leaking information to Big Shimaron?!"

The soldier looked at his brother with hurt and anger, opening his mouth as though he were about to yell back, and then snapping it shut and relaxing his expression.

He spoke with a mixture of indifference and bitterness, pinching his words more as he spoke and ending with a deadly glare. "I would  _never_  do  _anything_  that would or could  _remotely_  put his highness in any sort of danger." He looked at the barred window with a hurt expression and finished in a near whisper, his voice cracking as he spoke. "You of all people should know that."

"Then tell me. Who is Diederick Bauer?"

Conrart sighed a heavy, frustrated sigh and began with, "We met in Big Shimaron's army..."


	24. Praying To Clouds

#  **Chapter 24:**

**PRAYING TO CLOUDS**

* * *

 

**Yuuri's POV**

The three sat on a blanket, gobbling down food with Adalbert's companions and Yuuri's guards... well... standing guard. The king only picked at his food, though. He was worried for Diederick and wanted to talk to Adalbert, maybe even ask for his opinion. But he wasn't quite sure how to put it into words.

"I know you're a weird king and all, but I can't just avoid asking why you invited me to eat with you. I mean, you're a king - the demon king. Shouldn't you at least act like one?"

"Lord von Grantz", Gunter snapped. "Be more respectful when speaking to his highness and be grateful that he even bothered to invite you!"

"No, it's okay", Yuuri stuttered. "I know it's weird and I do appreciate having someone who's willing to give it to me straight, when I'm not being king-like. Which is, actually, kind of part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you. Also because, well..." He scratched his cheek nervously, wondering how he should tell the man he felt better when he was around him without it sounding mushy and weird.

"Talk to me? About what? Hah! Shouldn't that be the job of someone who actually cares about the Great Demon Kingdom? No thanks, I'm not interested in being your _royal adviser_."

"Von Grantz-!"

Yuuri cut the pale-haired man off, speaking as though he hadn't spoken at all. " _Actually_ , it wasn't really advice I was looking for. It's just, well... would it be weird if I were to tell you that you make me fell better, or something sort of like that?"

Everyone went deathly silent and the king began to wonder just how weird what he said was when the outcast laughed heartily. More so than he'd ever heard him, before. "Alright, what is it? Did you stub your toe or something?"

Gunter growled at the traitor but said nothing.

"N-no, it's just... a kind friend of mine is suspected of being a spy for Big Shimaron who plotted to kill me and I don't believe that. He's a human and I don't know his background, but he's helped me and protected me with such care that I just can't imagine-"

"Your highness, are you speaking of Bauer", Gunter snapped. As he continued, every word was coated with a thick layer of ice that made his master scrunch down more and more with every shard. "He might have tried to  _kill_ you and possibly played a part in taking the Great Demon Kingdom! Who knows what could have happened if his plans went through?! Just because he acts innocent doesn't mean-"

" _I_ don't think his naivete is so bad", the blonde groaned.  _Is he actually siding with me...?_  "Who knows? Maybe the guy is entirely innocent and you're all just blowing it out of proportion, basing your suspicion on... what? More suspicion? You don't actually have facts, do you?"

It was quiet once more and the king thought back to the time when Diederick asked him that weirdly specific question, requesting that the king stay hidden for twelve hours. "Even if he did do it and is a spy, I still don't want to give up on him... I mean, he had to have had his reasons, right? Everyone has their reasons for betraying me, but they all apologize later, right? How could this be any different? Maybe, if I forgive him, he'll apologize and never do it again..."

"Who can say", Von Grantz sighed. "Personally, I think you've got your head too high in the cloud's. However, someone I once knew had the same mindset as you up until her death. And, then, I realized that I shouldn't have spent her life trying to convince her to change."

 _Does he mean Miss Julia?_  "Anyway", the man said abruptly, as though the conversation was making him uncomfortable. What happened to your face? I don't believe I've ever seen you injured this badly, before."

"Oh, right. Someone tried to kill me and stabbed my eyes out", he chuckled.

"An assassin, huh? You say it as though it's completely normal for you. Maybe it is. Maybe you should hire more _competent guards_." He raised his voice with the last two words, as though hinting at Gunter that he was incompetent. The teacher only growled again, in response.

Adalbert groaned, sounding as though he was standing up. "No matter. I'll keep my eyes and ears opened to whomever might have the true spy's identity. Try not to dwell on it too much; things usually work out for you, anyway. You  _are_ the king, after all - you're in charge."

_It doesn't feel like it, sometimes..._

* * *

**Yozak's POV**

Yozak sat in the interrogation room, studying Conrart from across the table, and receiving nothing less than a glare, in response.  No doubt because he was still angry about what happened on the ship.  _It's not as though it was my fault. What was I supposed to do? Deny his Majesty?_

His eminence had asked Yozak to switch places with Gwendal and vise versa, so they could see if the captain and Bauer's statements remained the same after telling them twice and to two different people. Although, his eminence had seemed rather preoccupied, as though he knew who the real culprit was.  _I wonder if..._

For what felt like hours, the two just sat there looking at each other before the red-head finally said, "So, I guess I should get right to the point, then. Who is Diederick Bauer?"

Conrart closed his eyes and said indifferently, "I've already told Gwendal everything, there's no need for you to question me."

"Actually, there is. I can't help but wonder; are you the spy?"

Somehow, that seemed to prick a nerve, in the captain's skin. As he spoke, he sounded defensive, angry, and sick to the core with the spy's accusation, booming with glass shards on the tip of his tongue, "Aren't  _you_ the spy?"

The surprise left Yozak staring dumbly at his superior, words caught in his throat along with his breath and heart.

"You  _are_ the only one in the castle who could get away with sneaking around without telling anyone a thing. On top of that, where were you when his highness lost his eyesight? And when we met to plan to go to Big Shimaron?"

With every accusation Lord Weller made, the red-head's anger increased and he had to grit his teeth from shouting back at his superior.

"Where do your loyalties even lie? In fact, where  _have_ they lied? Not with his highness - you've made that fairly clear. The only reason you chose to stand by his highness-"

Gurrier slammed his fist onto the table, causing the soldier to silence, though his expression never changed from furious and accusing. "I didn't  _ask_ for his highness to choose me! Maybe you shouldn't have betrayed him and he wouldn't be angry with you! In fact, we might not even be in this mess, had you only listened to him!"

The captain turned a hurt expression to the floor and Yozak clenched his hands into fists before abruptly turning on his heel and marching out to the door. Just before exiting, he turned his head and commanded his superior, "Cool your head, captain. You're not thinking properly."


	25. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT YUURI WAS BLIND ;-; I wrote this entire chapter with Yuuri having eyesight and only realized halfway through the next chapter like... wait... Yuuri's blind, what am I doing? So I went back through and realized that I did it throughout this entire chapter.
> 
> Honestly, that was enough to make me kind of just want to quit this series. xD But instead I decided that I'd just rewrite this chapter, to make it make sense.
> 
> So ~ I do recommend re-reading this, since I had to change up some of the plot to make it make sense. I also won't be uploading Chapter 26 until next week, since it took me so long to redo this chapter. I'm so sorry! My bad! :c

**Yuuri's POV**

Yuuri walked through the prison with a guard at his side to guide him as he looked for Diederick.  _I have to clear his name, but to do that, I first need to question him, personally._

With each cell he passed, he could hear the guards next to them salute him stiffly and he started to feel more and more confident that they'd actually  _let_  him talk to the man. Eventually, he passed by a cell and just had enough time to register that there was a prisoner inside before he froze in his steps, making the guards each stiffen entirely.

Without turning around, Shibuya took two steps back, stopped, and listened through the window.

"Who's in there", he asked.

No response came from inside the cell, but the guard who'd been guiding him said, "Lord Weller, your highness."

The king reached to open the door but was stopped by a guard's spear and another one's hands on his arm. "Please forgive me, your highness, but you can't go in there."

Yuuri slapped the spear away and clenched his hands into tight fists. "Let me in! I'm the king, aren't I?! Then you have to obey me! Who says I can't go in, anyway?!"

"Lord Von Voltaire, your highness..." The prison guard sounded as though he was caught in between a rock and a hard place.

"Let me deal with your consequences later, I have to talk to Conrad!"

The man backed away, as though in hesitation or fear. Although Yuuri couldn't see the expression on his face, he figured the man was in the midst of weighing his options. He only hoped that he'd feel as though his king's wishes were more important than his own job.  _Wait, aren't I his boss?_

Eventually, the man huffed a defeated sigh and pulled the key from his pocket, then unlocking the door and opening it for the maou to walk in. "Please hurry, your majesty", he stuttered.

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

"C-Conrad...?" If conrad could see his majesty's eyes, he felt as though they'd be as round as the full moon. With every syllable, his voice wavered audibly. "Why are you here? Why are you chained to the ground? Those who betray the Great Demon Kingdom come to these cells, so why are you here?"

He stepped closer but stopped himself from walking all the way across the room. The guard who'd been guiding his majesty stood against the door, glaring at the soldier with suspicion and hate, as though he awaited the second Conrart would turn on his highness and become violent enough to kill.  _At least he's doing his job..._

He turned his attention back to the worried king.  _He's so kind. To worry about me when I betrayed him..._ "I'm suspected of being the spy who attempted to assassinate your highness and leaked information to Big Shimaron."

His majesty took another step forward and into the light, illuminating the newly replaced bandages over his eyes and reminding the soldier that his king had been blinded.  _He was blinded because of me... how much more pain will I cause his highness?_ The soldier closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, in respect for his highness. "I would never dream of purposefully betraying you, your highness. And I would never allow anyone to harm you or cause you any unhappiness, if it were in my hands."

His smile dropped and he looked back at the king, ready to apologize for betraying him, when he recognized the innocent and kind smile on the king's face and his breath caught in his throat. Yuuri had that smile of his that spewed love upon all who saw it. Continuing to smile, he said in a calm and loving voice, "It's Yuuri, Conrad. Remember? You named me."

"Does this mean that you forgive me...?"

A drop of nervous sweat rolled down the boy's temple as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled through his blush. "I mean, you were only trying to help, right? I guess I can't stay mad at you for that." He relaxed some and pointed at his guard, enthusiastically shouting, and causing the standing guard to jump and widen his eyes in surprise. "Besides, we have more important problems, right now! They think you're Big Shimaron's spy - we have to clear name!"

"You're too kind,  _Yuuri_ ", he chuckled.

The Maou's face lit up bright red and he turned on his heel, waving as he walked out the door. "A-anyway! I have to go check on Diederick, I'll be back later!"

_Thank you, your majesty, for forgiving me._

* * *

**Diederick's POV**

The maou ran into Diederick's cell and skidded to a stop inches away from the older man. Because of the bandages, Bauer couldn't tell what exactly what his highness' expression was, though his lips told him that it was entirely serious, making him scoot back and shake in his boots.

After a second of them facing eachother like that and the guard sweating buckets, the king finally chuckled playfully and smiled widely.  _Alright, now I'm slightly confused... am I in trouble...?_ "Y-your highness...?"

"You aren't the spy, are you?" His highness sounded positively sure of himself and it set the brunette at ease.

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and relaxed on the stone bench as his majesty sat beside him. "N-no. No, I wouldn't do that to your highness. I was a prisoner in Big Shimaron - why would I betray the ones who freed me from them?"

"Then why did you ask me to stay hidden for 12 hours?"

Diederick looked at the king with wide eyes. His majesty's body language told him that he was calm and genuinely curious, as well as calculating and observing.

"Because I wanted to assist you, your highness!"  _Does his highness suspect me? I would never betray him!_ "I was on duty for the next 12 hours and wouldn't have been able to be alone, until then. I would never betray your majesty!"

"Alright, I believe you", he said, waving his hands in front of him nervously. He straightened up, then, and faced the door, as though giving up on even pretending to make eye contact. "Though, I do have one more question: Where were you when the ship was attacked? I didn't even know you were on it."

"I was in the hold, your majesty."

The Maou sighed. "Well, that complicates things..."

* * *

**Adalbert's POV**

Adalbert was drinking tea alone at a table when Velma approached him cautiously. He'd sent her off to spy on Big Shimaron and get information on who might be his highness' traitor. Although he didn't want to admit it, he would go out of his way a thousand times if it meant protecting his highness.

"I've got info on his majesty's traitor", the red-head stated, looking as though she herself was shocked by whatever she found out.

"So?"

She looked to her right, to her left, and then bent down, cupping her hands over the blonde's ear. The news she whispered even shocked the unshakeable Adalbert.

"Grab me something to write with quick. I need to tell his highness before it's too late."


	26. For His Highness' Eyes Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you all without the answer! ;o; The truth is, I had this all planned out and was planning to make the scene in the cell 300 words and the scene in the office 300 words, totaling 1,000 after the first two scenes. But then I got carried away... xD I love details!!! I really wanted the truth to be a surprise, though, so next chapter will mostly be like a filler - filler - filler - answer.
> 
> Can anyone guess who the spy might be? c;
> 
> Honestly, I have the revealing scene written out already (This chapter title is actually apart of the letter), but I don't want to JUST upload that, since it's only about 2-300 words. 'Tis why fillers... BUT INTERESTING FILLERS! I hope... xD

 

**Gwendal's POV**

 

Gwendal walked through the halls of the castle, picking up his pace with every hour that passed. He'd been looking for Yozak for several hours and was beginning to lose his patience.  _I need to talk to him and find out if Conrart and Bauer's stories were told the same for both of us. I don't have time for this!_

 

At some point in the search, his highness began tagging along, babbling frantically about the two suspects being innocent. Gwendal wasn't very interested, though, and only paid a portion of his attention. 

 

"Are you even listening to me", the king screeched, as they turned the corner, beginning another walk through the same halls.

 

_Maybe I missed something. I should go back through and look again, who knows where that idiot is._

 

"Gwendal!"

 

_Who knows what he's doing. He seems to be good at everything but thinking._

His majesty grabbed the demon's shirt, slowing them down since Gwendal had to pull the king's weight, as he walked. "Wait up! We need to talk! You're persecuting the wrong guy, here!"

 

_Maybe he's around Conrart's cell. The two have been close since childhood. Maybe it was a bad idea to have him be the one to interrogate my brother..._

 

"Gwendal, I said _wait_!" As he was walking, a strong rush of wind pushed his legs forward, sending them out from under him. He fell on his back and... on the king, who groaned several "ouch"es and scat out from underneath him. 

 

The paler-haired demon sighed out his frustration and sat up, not even bothering to turn and look at his king, for fear he might lose his patience and snap. "What  _is_ it, your highness? I'm busy - can't you go bother someone else, for a change?!"

 

"You see, uh", his majesty muttered, nervously. Gwendal finally looked at his master, though he didn't bother unfurrowing his brows. Not that the king could tell, since he was blind. He poked his fingers together, looking like a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It's just... I've already talked to both Conrad and Diederick but neither of them seem to be guilty and I honestly don't think they'd betray me intentionally, so..."

 

The full-blood stood abruptly and began walking away from the king. "I don't have time for this", he growled. "Me and Yozak will deal with this.  _You_ don't have enough experience to do so and should keep your nose where it belongs!"

 

* * *

 

**Gunter's POV**

 

Gunter sat on the floor of his office, washing his highness' clothes with a washboard in a tub, and fantasizing about what it would be like for his adorable master to solely rely on him. As he began to swoon, he slapped his cheeks to wake himself from his daydream. _Now now, Gunter! Don't think like that! It will only cause trouble for his highness!_

He scrubbed faster and with his eyes closed, making bubbles and water pour out and onto the floor. It wasn't until he heard the sound of wings fluttering into the room that he finally opened his eyes and paused in his chosen chore. A messenger bird perched on the windowsill with a slightly thick paper tied around it's leg.

Gunter untied it and unfolded the paper. It seemed to be only one piece of paper, folded several times. On the side most visible, someone had written "For his highness' eyes alone".

* * *

 

 

**Yuuri's POV**

 

The king dragged himself down the hall, moping in failure and despair.  _Aw, man... I couldn't even get Gwendal to listen to me..._ He sighed heavily before straightening up dramatically and puffing up his chest in confidence.  _You know what? I don't need permission to bring Conrad out of his cell! He's family and I'm the king! I'll just take him out - it's not like they can really do anything about it, right?_

 

Smiling brightly, the maou continued to walk, allowing his guard to guide him to Conrad's cell. Once they'd made it, he walked in and immediately announced with a cheerful tone, "Good news, Conrad! Gwendal said you can come out! Though, the investigation is still going on-"

 

* * *

 

**Conrad's POV**

 

He smiled lovingly at his adorably rebellious master. "You're planning to break me out, aren't you?" 

 

Yuuri blushed vibrantly before shaking his head and smiling, speaking nonchalantly, "Well, he never said not to!" The boy unlocked the taller man's cuffs and tugged at his sleeve. "Come on! You can hang out in my office!"

 

The royal guard didn't budge even slightly and chuckled a suppressed laughter before saying, "Your highness, I can't do that. You know how angry Gwendal will be when he finds out - and he _will_ find out."

 

Yuuri knew how to get past rules, when it came to Conrad. It always came down to one thing - cuteness. Although the guard hadn't said so aloud, he could never deny his highness, once he'd set his mind to something - he was just too cute and everyone thought so. Even Gwendal, though he would never admit it and still was capable of saying no. "Please~", his majesty begged. "It's too boring without you around and no one can keep me company like you can!"

 

It was as though an arrow had gone through the guard's heart and he froze with shock.  _I can't deny him...._

 

 

* * *

 

**Conrad's POV**

 

 

The guard leaned against the bookcase in his highness' office and sighed with worry, closing his eyes. _What have I gotten myself into...?_ His majesty sat at his desk, signing papers with a determined grin on his face. Though he could no longer see, like Julia, he could read just by brushing his hands across the page. When those he knew heard of this, they were all shocked immensely.  _His highness is full of surprises._

 

The door to the study bursting opened tore him from his thoughts abruptly and he was almost frightened to see his brother. Maybe not for him, but for his highness. Surely he would be in serious trouble.

 

"Your highness", Gwendal barked. "Please don't tell me you-"

 

He stopped sharply and turned his deepening glare to the soldier, who's temple began to sweat with nerves. "Ah, geez. Here we go", the king groaned. Conrart had to stifle a chuckle, at that, as his brother began his lecture on why the king should never do as he did. Not that Conrad disagreed - he would probably be slightly annoyed with his highness if he were in Gwendal's shoes.  _Of course, that's a difference case..._

 

"Are you listening to me, Conrart?! You're at fault here, as well! Your job is to keep him out of trouble, not guilt him into it!"

 

"I'm sorry, Gwendal", Conrad smiled. "But his highness' heart is just too big - I couldn't say no."

 

"I-It's Yuuri", the Maou stuttered, blushing furiously. 

 

Conrad bowed, despite his master not having sight to see, and responded obediently, engraving his love into his words. "Yes,  _Yuuri_." 

 

The head of the Voltaire house growled furiously and clenched his hands into fists, before stepping forward and opening his mouth, as if to begin his lecture. Before he could utter a sound, though, Gunter burst through the door, sending him to the ground, on his face. 

 

"Your highness", Gunter screeched, dramatically. "You have a letter! A letter! It seems important!"

 

_A letter...?_

 

 


	27. The Spy

**Conrad's POV**

"So?" As the four stood in the doorway, watching the Maou run his fingers over the opened paper repeatedly, the dark haired demon seemed to grow more and more agitated with impatience. "What does it say?"

The king scanned it over one more time before frowning deeply and furrowing his eyebrows in either fear, concern, or sadness. Not even the king's guard could tell. "Your highness", Conrart asked, suddenly flooded with worry.

His majesty grit his teeth and crumpled the paper in his hand, holding it down at his side along with his dangling, clenched fists. "Where's Yozak", the king croaked.

"He's..." Conrad trailed off, caught between telling his highness that they had no idea and asking what the note said. Deciding that his answer wouldn't change anything and that his question was more important, he asked, "What does the note say?"

Yuuri uncharacteristically "tch"ed and ran toward the door. As the soldier called out a "your highness", he was punched roughly in the chest with the note, just before the king exited the room in a rush.

Conrart blinked twice at his equally confused brother before uncrumpling the paper and reading. Their confusion wasn't eased by the carefully written characters and, instead, increased. On the inside, only one word was written: "Yozak".

* * *

**Yozak's POV**

Yozak walked casually through the woods, slipping past trees and hiding at sight or sound of any living creature. _Even an ally could be dangerous. Not even the birds are trustworthy, at this point_... 

With nearly every step he took, he looked over his shoulder and hid with caution, but he only passed by one group of people, who disappeared without even slightly noticing him. Just when he thought he was in the clear and let out a sigh of relief, he heard the sounds of horses hooves hitting the dirt rapidly. He dropped to the ground and covered himself in a pile of dead leaves, thankful that he'd worn brown, that day. 

He hadn't intended to go on this secretive journey but realized that something was amiss in the castle, hopefully, before anyone else had. He had to get away before he'd been found out. He didn't want his highness to find out, of all people.  _Forgive me, your highness. You were wrong to place your trust in me,_ he thought, closing his eyes as his heart dropped into his stomach. 

"I knew that you were scum but I would've never thought I'd catch you sleeping in the dirt. I guess you're lower than I thought."

Yozak's eyes shot opened and he stared at Adalbert, waiting to see if he'd caught him or if this was merely a coincidentally accurate yet indirect comment. They made eye contact for several heartbeats before Yozak finally smirked through his sudden fear and sat up. "Ah, that sucks. Wasn't my hiding spot good enough?"

"Not even slightly", the burly man scoffed, smirking himself. 

Yozak bounced to his feet and glanced once over his shoulder before rubbing the back of his head and smiling widely, in the hopes that the man wouldn't catch on to his misdeeds or, even, guilt. "Well, I guess I better find a new one then, huh?" He turned on his heel and began walking, allowing his smile to drop the second it was out of Adalbert's sight.

"So you really did do it?" The hidden accusation stopped Yozak in his tracks. He clenched his hands into fists, wondering whether he should turn around and explain himself, turn around and fight, or leave it alone and move along. Deciding that it wasn't worth it, he sighed heavily and stepped forward, only taking two steps before being stopped by a sword to his throat. 

He narrowed his eyes and looked at his attacker. It was the red-headed woman that normally accompanied the outcast. In an attempt to avoid too much confrontation and get moving, seeing as he didn't wish to stay in one place for too long for fear of being caught, he asked Von Grantz without moving to make eye contact, "Since when do you care for the Great Demon Kingdom? Didn't you denounce it a long time ago?"

"I did", he responded casually. "But his highness is different. I do favors for that brat and protect him when it's conveniant for me. Nothing I do is ever for the Great Demon Kingdom."

Yozak turned his head slightly so he could see the smirk on the blonde's face. "So, that means...", he began.

"I know your secret, Gurrier."

* * *

**Gwendal's POV**

"Your highness", Conrad yelled, running after the fleeing king.

No response. He only ran forward, drops of sweat rolling down his face.

"Your highness", Gunter echoed, following close behind.

Once more, they received no response, irritating Gwendal to no end. Finally losing his patience, Von Voltaire growled a short growl before barking loudly, "Your majesty! Where _exactly_ do you think you're going?!"

"Where do you think", his highness finally snapped. "I'm going to find Yozak!" 

He'd had enough. He signaled for the guards at the end of the hall to form a barracade and, luckily, they recognized it and did so without hesitation, forming a wall with their own bodies. The king, still too blind to see a thing, ran directly into the guards and fell onto his butt. 

He "ouch"ed momentarily and rubbed his bottom but snapped into attention just when they reached him, standing up and gritting his teeth with possible rage. Conrad reached to help and restrain him but was only pushed away, shocking everyone around them. 

"Your highness", Conrad gasped, looking hurt by the maou's actions. 

"I need to find Yozak", he yelled, rushing forward and pushing at the guards, who refused to move. 

"Why", Gwendal yelled, finally fed up. He was at the point where he wanted to have the guards hold the king down, so he'd answer them fully and quickly.  _Clearly this is an urgent matter. However, we can't do anything about it if he doesn't tell us what the issue is!_

"Because!" He pulled away from the wall of guards and turned around with a huff of irritation and impatience. "Yozak is the spy who's been leaking information to Big Shimaron!"


	28. Treason In The Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start wrapping this series up, since it's not very popular. At least I don't think it is. Although, if I start to miss writing KKM, which I'm sure I will, since I love Conyuu, I'll definitely make a sequel or something. I guess I should've done that with this series, huh? It's so long! We're almost to chapter 30! What?! When did that happen?! xD

** Conrad's POV **

The king's words hit Conrart like a ton of bricks and he caught his breath, thinking his words over multiple times in the hopes that he'd heard him wrong. He was dumbfounded. "Surely I heard you wrong, your highness", the man said in a wavering, low voice. 

The king somehow heard him over his own wailing at the guards, in another attempt to go on a single-handed search. He stopped and clenched his hands into fists, glaring at the older man as he'd never done before. A tick of irritation formed on his temple as he growled, "What part didn't you understand? Yozak is the spy for Big Shimaron! Yozak is the spy for Big Shimaron! _Yozak is the spy for Big Shimaron!_ Did you hear me, that time? Now let me go - we don't have time for this!"

_Yozak... the spy...?_ As suddenly as a switch is flipped, his heart hardened and he became angry, clenching his own hands into fists. _Yozak betrayed his highness? How could he? No... he was a threat from the beginning. I should've known when he spoke ill of his highness back at Van Da Via Island that he wouldn't devote himself._

Gwendal's expression darkened and the soldier could only really assume that he was thinking the same thing and feeling just as blood thirsty. "Let him through", he grumbled. 

The guards stiffly moved aside, clanking their swords as they did so, signaling to the king that they'd moved. Like water through a broken dam, the shortest of them flew past them quickly and without hesitation, Lord Weller and Von Voltaire following closely behind. 

The king's guard gripped his sword tightly as the anger set in deeper and deeper.

_Yozak, if I find you, you're a dead man._

* * *

 

**Adalbert's POV**

"I know your secret, Gurrier", the blonde said, smugly. He was just so happy to finally have the opportunity to win over the red-head. He hated him to the core.

"My secret..?"

 

"Oh, please spare me the play. Velma caught you slipping information to Big Shimaron. And, don't worry, we were sure to question the guards thoroughly. We know that you've been doing so for quite awhile now and that you are the one who informed them of his highness' plans, putting him in the direct line of fire. We know that you have been working with them to-"

 

Yozak drew his sword with a growl and swung to cut his head off but the outcast was quick. He drew his own sword and their weapons clashed with a loud clang. As they pressed their swords against each other in the hopes that one might give out, they glared into each other's eyes with all the hate they held in their hearts for one another. Adalbert, however, had a smirk on his face. He was enjoying infuriating the man, pouring salt into his wounds.

 

"Why don't you drop your sword and surrender, that way I can hand you over to his highness to punish as he sees fit."

 

Simultaneously, they backed away, stopping to study each other. Thankfully, Velma stood to the side with the rest of his crew as they waited for him to finish. He hated when others would intervene and _definitely_ didn't need help. Besides, he loves a good one on one. 

 

"I would never surrender to a traitor like you", the spy growled. 

 

"A traitor? Oh! Well look who's talking", the blonde nearly laughed. The red-head lowered his head slightly and a slight amount of guilt seemed to coat his features.  _Good. He deserves to feel guilty, for the way he's treating his majesty._ "That's alright, though. I'll be just as happy to present his highness with your detached head." 

* * *

  **Yuuri's POV**

Yuuri ran through the hall, thankful that he'd spent enough time in the castle to at least have the direction from his bedroom to the front entrance down-pat. Adalbert didn't have to add anymore wording to the note for the king to know what it meant or whether or not it was specifically about this. It was the blonde's answer to the king's question: Who is the rat? 

The man said that he'd look to see if he could find the culprit but Yuuri never would've guessed it would be  _their_ spy. _He stood by me when I was hurting and claimed that he'd remain faithful to me. He seemed so honest and kind... I thought he was my friend... I need to find him and figure this out - figure SOMETHING out!_

With every thought he had, his speed increased, worry and fear giving him the strength to run faster and for a longer period of time. By the time he'd reached the front of the castle, he realized that he needed a carriage to go searching due to his lack of sight but he hadn't, exactly, planned that out, yet... 

As if the Great One heard his worry, the king heard the sound of a horse neighing over the rainfall, before him. Conrad halted behind him. "Your highness, where are you going?"

"You can't just run off like that", Gwendal added, a thousand times more sternly. "Do you even have a plan as to how you're going to find him? We need to sit and discuss this before-"

"I hear horses", Yuuri interrupted, causing the slightly lighter haired demon to growl furiously. 

Luckily, Conrad cut him off before he could begin to shout. "A carriage filled with goods will be leaving soon..."

"Urgh, why would you tell him that", Gwendal barked. 

Conrad laughed. "I couldn't quite tell you. Maybe it's his highness' charm - I'm surprised you aren't affected by it yet, Gwendal", he joked.

The Maou ran forward with a little more caution, seeing as he wasn't exactly sure where he was going and was merely going by the sounds of clanking, horse huffs, and hooves. Not surprisingly, he soon found himself bumping into something plushy - probably a person - and on the ground, covered in mud. 

He heard a growl of frustration before said person gasped in shock and said with a much more worried and kind tone, "Your majesty! Are you alright, your highness?"

"Your highness", Conrad echoed, coming up behind him. As he wrapped something around him - maybe a blanket or a towel - he asked the same question: "Are you alright, your highness?"

"Yeah, but I'm muddy and my bandages are soaked...", he began. He trailed off as they began to slip and he allowed them to do so. He opened his eyes once they were removed and gasped in shock.

"Your majesty", Conrad asked, looking as worried as can be. 

"I can see..."


	29. Blood Among The Trees

**Yozak’s** **POV**  

Roughly gripping his wounded arm, Yozak stumbled through the forest, launching himself past each tree by pushing off of them. Tree after tree, he became more and more weak. Eventually, he became breathless and slow, feeling as though he was ready to collapse. Giving up, he found a tree and hid behind it, leaning his back against it and sliding down until his bottom rested on the ground.  

He relaxed against the tree, panting heavily. His arm was sliced from bicep to wrist and was bleeding dangerously. To add to it, his stomach, chest, and back were cut up. He’d been weakened by the blows to his body and the blonde took that opportunity to slice his arm, sending the man’s weapon to the ground. Overwhelmed and sure that he would lose, he ran past Von Grantz and slapped the horses’ bottom so it would at least head off in an odd direction for enough time that Yozak could get a head start, into the forest.  

Surprisingly, he’d gotten this far. 

As he leaned the back of his head against the tree, preparing himself for death, he looked up at the tree’s leaves and the clouds, allowing the rain to coat his face.  _Maybe it’s better, this way... I will never give in. His highness may be the most kind being, but not even he could forgive me of my sins. I would rather die and have my head handed to him than have to face his highness’ broken heart. I don’t want to have to see the disappointment on his face... not the hurt... not the anger... Surely, he would be angry._  

A sword pointed at him was inches from his Adam’s Apple when he snapped into attention. He lowered his head and looked into the eyes of the burly man before him, no longer on his horse. “Any last words, Gurrier”, he asked, smirking. 

Truly, he took the traitor’s words into consideration. In response, he chose to smirk himself and laugh aloud, causing the one holding the sword to lower the corners of his lips and the sword he held. “Last words, huh? Maybe an apology? No... that would be too sappy. How about this, then”, he announced. He lowered his voice and allowed his own smile to drop, letting seriousness overtake him as the loss of blood began to dizzy his head. “I will never surrender to you; if I have to die by your sword, I won’t be taken alive.” 

* * *

 

 **Adalbert's POV**  

The sounds following were only of the rain falling onto the leaf-covered ground, for several moments, as they glared into each other’s eyes. Eventually, Von Grantz raised his sword once more and asked, with a shadow covering his face and a darkness coating his words, “Is that so? Well, then I guess I don’t need to pity you.”  

They heard the sounds of horses' hooves hitting the ground speedily, so the blonde stopped and looked into the direction he heard them from, only to have his attention drawn back to the redhead by a demanding shout. “Well?! Hurry up and get it over with! You were going to detach my head, weren’t you?! Do it already! Or are you but a coward?!” 

The blonde’s eyes widened slightly before he closed them and smirked wide, bending his arm so his sword pointed behind him, ready to slice the man with one blow. “Well, since you’re so eager. I’ll be sure to tell his highness of your final words, then.” Over the sound of the sword slipping through the air, he heard screaming from the king and Conrart. Eager to land the final blow and to take the credit for capturing and killing the traitor, he swiftly and without hesitation swung the sword at the spy, only to stop abruptly on the king’s rib.  

* * *

 

**Conrad’s POV**   

They’d stolen the carriage from the goods men and rushed toward the forest, aimlessly searching for the spy. Conrart and Gwendal had both thought it to be an irrational movement, but the king chose not to listen to reason. Now that he’d regained his eyesight, as well, there could be no stopping him. He no longer needed assistance and would find a way out of the castle, no matter how many bars they might put up around every exit, entrance, and window. It would be impossible to restrain his highness. 

So, they chose to follow him, hoping to take care of and protect him, at the very least. Eventually, they had come across Yozak, bloody and wounded, leaning against a tree. Adalbert lifted his sword to swing at the man, clearly aiming to kill. The blood rushed to the guard’s head and he hurried his horse, screaming Yozak’s name with all the fury he had in his body.  

Fury that the man betrayed his highness.  

Fury that he never devoted himself to him, in the first place.  

Fury that he threatened his life. 

And, in turn, the guard would take the traitor’s life.  

The brunette rode forward and drew his sword high into the air. The king screamed in protest, but he wasn’t listening. He  _wouldn’t_ listen.  _He needs to pay; he mustn’t live!_   

He thrust his sword downward, but stopped the second he heard his highness’ agonized screams. Only then did he realize he’d cut into his highness’ side.  

Von Grantz had his own sword into the king’s opposite side, staring with the same disbelief and fear as himself.  

“Yuuri...”, Conrart gasped.  _Yuuri.... protecting_ _him...?_  

The two withdrew their swords, causing his highness to let out another pained yell. Blood poured from his body and onto Yozak’s. He had two wide and deep slits into his sides - ones that would be deadly, if not treated soon.  

 _Gisela isn’t here... what do we do?_  

He looked back at his brother for guidance but the man only stared in disbelief at the wounded king. Conrart looked at the redhead and then to the blonde. Everyone stared with surprise at the king, as though they were all thinking the same thing – paralyzed with fear that he would die and surprised that he’d do such a reckless thing, in the first place. Not that he’d ever been careful. 

His highness placed a loving hand on the cheek of the spy and smiled warmly, wheezing, “It’s okay.” His arm weekly dropped onto the other’s chest, along with his head, closing his eyes, all the while, and going stiff.


	30. Finale

 

**Yuuri's POV**

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, the king heard the sound of his own breathing and felt his heart beating.  _I'm alive...?_

He sat up abruptly before rolling back over and clutching his side in agony.

"Ah, yeah... Maybe you should be a little more careful", he heard Murata say. He opened his eyes and caught the wiser of the two by the window, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Murata?" His eyes darted around the room anxiously before stopping on the brown head of hair lying on the edge of the bed.

"He's been there since we brought you back. He's quite stubborn."

Yuuri looked back at the smiling boy and stared at him, wondering what question he should ask, first.  _How did I get here? What happened, after I passed out? Where is Yozak? And why do my sides hurt so badly? I don't remember anything..._ As he ran his hand through Conrad's hair, he asked, "What happened?"

"Ah... from where should I start?"

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

As a hand stroked his head, he slowly began to wake up, becoming more and more aware of his surroundings.

The understanding that it was his highness' hand that he felt.

The sound of his highness speaking with his emminence.

The awareness that he was resting on the side of his highness' comfortable bed, though his bottom sat stiffly on an uncomfortable chair.

He remembered that he'd been by his highness' side and fell asleep, after an unknown length of time had passed - maybe a day or so.

Only then did he remember that it was he who'd laid his highness in the bed and he who'd wounded his highness, in the first place.

He shot up, causing the king's nails to scratch his scalp, though he barely focused on the pain. "Your highness", he panicked. As the king looked at him with pure confusion and surprise written across his face, the soldier roughly scat the chair away and knelt by the bed, placing his hand over his heart and lowering his head. "Please forgive me, your highness."

The king laughed nervously. "It's okay, Conrad! What are you doing? Stand up! Stand up! You don't have to-"

"I do!" A tense silence fell over them but the guard only clenched his hand into a tight fist seething with fury at himself for having nearly killed his one true master; his one true love. "I injured you, your highness, and - what's more - had my blade gone a little further, you would be dead right now! There is  _nothing_  I could possibly do to atone for this. Not only have I betrayed you on several occasions, but I've now nearly killed you because of my unceasing disobedience. I don't deserve to be at your side."

As his eyes began to tear up, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into those black, marble-like eyes that he'd loved, so much.  _I could never live without seeing those eyes, again..._

"It's alright", Yuuri smiled. "I'm here now, aren't I?" He held his hands up in a half shrug, a blush dusting his cheeks ever so slightly. "Besides, it's not like I could live without you, you know?"

His words were like warm milk with honey, soothing his heart immediately. As he heard whistling, her turned to look at the end of the bed and caught the great wise man sneaking out the door. Once he reached the door, he stopped whistling and stared at them as they stared back at him. His straight face turned into a playful smile and he waved as he exited the room. "Play safe, kids!" Just before Yuuri's pillow could meet his face, his eminence slammed the door shut, leaving entirely.

Conrart looked back at the king, smiling at how red his face was. "Idiot", the boy muttered. They met eyes and stared at eachother for several seconds before his highness' face grew twice as red, if possible. Even his ears were red, at this point. "That was..." He rubbed the back of his head, trying desperately to avoid eyecontact.

The soldier laughed slightly before taking the younger's hand and laying a loving kiss on it's back. "I will never stop loving you,  _Yuuri~."_

The Maou continued to look everywhere but the man's eyes. "Y-yeah... same here."

Conrart smiled wholeheartedly as his heart fluttered uncontrollably and he laid another kiss on his master's hand.  _And, should you cease to exist, so will I._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh ~ Sorry that this is short and sucky. Tbh, I didn't really want to continue with this and have been running incredibly low on inspiration for KKM fanfics. Plus, honestly, I'm fairly certain that only a few people read this, if even that many. xD So, yeah... I might write more KKM, but if I do it'll be oneshots or even sequels. I feel like, when things get lengthy, some chapters turn out to suck while others seem to be decent, but people don't often see the good parts because... I mean... I wouldn't read the sucky parts, either. LOL So, yeah. If you read D. Gray Man, feel free to check out my DGM fanfics! I write DGM the most often! ^^


End file.
